


Gone, Gone, Gone

by pristinelyungifted



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Foster child Anya, Foster child Lexa, I promise they get better, I'm very sorry for that, M/M, Mentions of Death, Shitty Summary, head wounds, slowburn, the tags are rubbish for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinelyungifted/pseuds/pristinelyungifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has recently moved to the lovely sunny Arktown, the place where she was raised by her Foster parents Indra and Gustus, and grew up with her childhood friend, Lincoln.<br/>She makes new friends, especially with a certain blonde girl who didn't make such a good first impression, and starts to live her life a little differently than before...</p>
<p>Crap summary, I'm very aware, but I promise that the actual story isn't crap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke. That’s a stupid name.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahey! The summary didn't put you off!  
> First attempt at a Clexa fic, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! I know that I definitely enjoy writing it!  
> I don't have an upload schedule as my work shifts are constantly changing, and sometime I'm just not motivated enough to do anything other than sleep :D
> 
> I'm more than open to criticism about Grammar and spelling, especially if I've made it too British. 
> 
> Massive, MASSIVE thanks to biwarrior, and the summerofrain, who were incredibly helpful when I was coming up with the idea and writing the chapter, thank you guys so much! You can find them both on Tumblr (and I highly suggest following them).

She pulled up outside the large house, staring at the flaking paint and boarded windows. It had been a while since she’s been here, and she hadn’t been looking forward to cleaning it up or sorting through her foster parents things.

Indra and Gustus had taken both Lexa and her sister into their home, giving them a loving family and a place to live. Lexa smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she set foot in that house, holding her sister's hand and nervously glancing back at her new parents as they brought in their stuff.

She sighed as she got out the car, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head and made a move towards the front door, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the old key that she struggled to turn properly in the lock.

Once inside she dropped her backpack and had a look around, tracing all the cracks down the walls and the layers of dust that had settled on every available surface, her eyes spotting familiar pictures and furniture that were a large part of her childhood.

A sad smile found its way to her lips as she remembered all the stupid stuff that she and Anya got up to, like plugging the sink and letting the water run down the stairs, shouting about how they had made a waterfall and how pretty it was. She laughed when she remembered Indra’s face as she came racing around the corner to see what was making water drip from the kitchen ceiling.

She should probably call Anya, let her know that she was back at the house and that everything was ok, knowing full well just how furious she’ll be at the news. She had told her that she would be moving to Arktown in May, telling her that she was going to fix up the old house and make it her own. 

Anya had told her it was a bad idea, but Lexa isn’t one to back down from a challenge, so she left her small New York apartment and made the ten hour long trip all the way to this old house. She never told Anya what date she would be moving, thinking that she would try and stop her if she could, even physically if she had felt the need to.

Taking out her phone she dialled the number and waited, holding the phone with one hand as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder and made her way to the living room.

“Hey this is Anya, I’m busy right now but feel free to leave a message, and Lexa, if this is you, please call me at 9:00 pm tonight, not a minute late.”

What the hell?

She looked down at her phone, double checking for any new messages she might have missed.

Nothing. Sighing, she put the phone back into her pocket and dropped down in the middle of the floor, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. She couldn’t remember the last time she sat down, just took in her surroundings.

Maybe this year will be different. No more college, no more funds, no more loud nights in the city. She sighed again. A new start.

Once she had unpacked and had gotten her old room reasonably tidy, she decided to go downstairs and find some food. The kitchen was as she remembered it, unbearably clean, apart from all the dust that had settled over the years. Indra had always made sure there wasn’t a spot of dirt or a crumb left on the worktop, meaning that cooking was never something that Lexa had enjoyed doing, especially in this house.

She chuckled lightly to herself. 

How Indra would flip her shit if she saw the kitchen now.

Lexa opened the fridge only to be met with disappointment as she saw the empty shelves staring back at her.

Idiot, of course it will be empty. Moron.

She sighed in resignation before picking up her car keys and wrapping her hoodie around her waist before heading on down to the shop she remembered from years ago.

Sky mall, I think. Something stupid like that.

The sky outside started to turn a dark grey as she drove down the long road, the occasional rain drop hitting her windshield and the wind howling in through the window was starting to mess her hair up.

The mall was halfway to town, caught in the middle of open landscape in the middle of nowhere.

Whoever thought to place a damn mall here was fucking a genius. They must get, what, five customers a day?

She thought dryly to herself as she made a turn into the car park. The place wasn’t that big, considering how many shops it held, but it was big enough for the town’s needs and had all the essentials.

The heating was much appreciated as Lexa stepped in through the door, wiping the small raindrops off her arms before taking a look around. She turned left past some stairs and walked into what remained of the old store she used to visit with her foster mother.

It had just been the shop to begin with, but as the town grew, so did Skymall, adding in cafes and clothing shops, even a gaming shop for the few teenagers in town. 

Lexa wandered into The Ark, laughing at the lame name. 

You’d have thought that they could get slightly more creative than that, she thought.

As she walked in she noticed that hardly anything had changed over the years... There were about six aisles, with enough food and toiletries that would satisfy Lexa’s needs for the time being.

“Griffin! Boss said you have to re-stock the soup shelf, and that you really should have done it an hour ago!” A voice called from somewhere in the building.

“Oh crap! I forgot, ok, I’ll go do it now!” Came a voice in reply.

Lexa saw a blonde haired girl run past her, slowing just enough to give Lexa a polite nod before she raced off through big double doors.

Lexa smiled despite herself.

I forgot how friendly people were here.

She set off towards the farthest end of the shop, looking for food that would be easy to cook. She picked up some mince and vegetables, thinking that she should make the effort to cook some nights at least. 

She went back to the entrance and dumped her things in a basket, grumbling under her breath for forgetting to get a basket in the first place before she went back the meat selection and started looking for something easier. 

She was about to reach out and grab some chicken nuggets when she felt something bump into her back, nearly causing her to fall forward.

“Ow! What the-“

“I’m so sorry! Oh my gosh I didn’t even see you there I’m so sorry!”

Lexa glared up at the blonde haired girl from earlier, glancing down at the name badge before meeting the blue eyes again.

Clarke. That’s a stupid name. The angry part of her brain whispered.

“It’s okay.” She said tightly, her brow stuck in a glare.

“No, honestly, that was stupid of me, I-“

“It’s fine. I promise.”

“Oh thank god, I’ve never done that before, I’m usually so careful.”

“Accidents happen Clarke, it’s fine.”

“How did…” She glanced down at her badge. “I’m a fucking moron today.” She muttered under her breath.

Lexa smirked. “Just today?”

Clarke shot her a look before pulling on a cage full of tinned soup, the same cage that had nearly caused Lexa to fall onto one of the shelves.

“Ha ha. Yes ‘just today’, I’m not normally this clumsy.”

Lexa shrugged, “If you say so…”

And then Clarke was around the corner, a playful frown left on her face. Lexa tried her best to keep her smile contained, she wasn’t one to show her emotions so easily to a stranger.  
Deciding she was done with the meat area, Lexa followed the blonde girl around the corner, thinking that maybe she’d like some soup herself.

“I said sorry, you don’t have to come beat me up for it.” Clarke teased when she saw her. Lexa couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she carried on scanning the shelves.

“I’m not here to beat you up, calm down.”

“Whatever you say.” Clarke replied as she hefted up a pack of tins. 

Lexa watched as she managed to carry it to the shelves and heft it up onto her shoulders. One more push and they would have been sat happily in their place, but Lexa saw the small tear in the packaging as Clarke was about to finish the job.

“Watch out!” She dropped the basket and ran forward as the packaging split, raining tins down onto the girl below.

Clarke glanced at Lexa before looking up at the chaos above, earning her a few tins to the forehead as they fell to the ground. Lexa was fast enough to stick her arm out and deflect a few before they managed to hit Clarke, possibly saving her from being knocked unconscious.

The noise from all the tins was almost deafening as they clattered against the floor, bouncing off in all directions and rolling under shelves.

“Fuck!” was the only sound that came from the girl.

She was holding a hand to her head as blood was starting to trickle between her fingers. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” She began saying into the silence.

Lexa crouched down beside Clarke and began pushing away all the tins. Thankfully none of them had split, meaning that she was able to kneel down without fear of soaking her jeans in tomato soup.

“Hey, Clarke, you okay?”

A girl came limping around the corner, favouring her left leg as she made her way towards the two on the floor.

“What the hell happened here Griffin?!”

“Fucking tins. Pieces of fuck.”

The girl glanced at Lexa, “You can tell she’s pissed. She uses the word ‘fuck’ a lot when she’s pissed off. What happened?”

“A load of tins fell on your friend here.”

“And is she okay?” The girl asked, worry starting to appear on her features.

“Fuck you, I’m not fucking okay.”

“She’s bleeding.” Lexa translated.

The girl tucked some hair behind her ear as she used Lexa’s shoulder to lower herself down beside Clarke.

“We need to put something cold to her head to stop the bleeding, do you have any towels in the staff room?” Lexa asked the dark haired girl.

“Don’t you dare try to put those rags to my head, you can forget about it.” Clarke glared at the girl.

“Jesus Christ Griffin, let me go run and get the towels made out of fucking gold, I think I left them just around the corner.”

Clarke closed her eyes and groaned. “Please don’t try to be a smart ass right now, my head hurts and I’m kind of dizzy.”

“Sorry Clarke.” The girl mumbled, “but those ‘rags’ are all we have right now.”

Lexa had an idea. She jumped up and looked down at the girl, who was now eyeing her suspiciously. “Where is your bathroom?”

On the other side of the shop, far right corner. Why?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Lexa started jogging towards the bathroom, grabbing a bag of peas from the freezer along the way. Once she was there she whipped off her top and replaced it with her hoodie, then wrapped the top around the bag of peas before jogging back to the two girls.

She chucked the makeshift ice pack to the dark haired and knelt down beside Clarke. “The top is clean, I washed it yesterday and I’ve only been wearing it for a couple of hours, I assume that this is better than what you’ve got out back.”

Clarke stared at her, her blue eyes wide as she took in what Lexa said.  
“But I’ll get it bloody.”

“It can be washed.”

“Blood isn’t easy to get out of clothing.”

“I have my ways.”

The dark haired girl interrupted by placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder whilst pressing the icepack to her head with the other.

“Thanks, Raven.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m going to call your mom.”

“No! Don’t! I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Griffin, your mom can help. Call her.”

“She’ll panic…”

“And for a good reason! You’re bleeding everywhere!”

“Head wounds bleed a lot more than normal wounds, just give it a second.”

“Clarke.”

Clarke sighed as she took the pack from Raven and sat up to lean against the shelf, closing her eyes. “Fine.”

Raven jumped up and ran off out back, disappearing through the big double doors with an, “I’ll be right back.” thrown over her shoulder.

Lexa glanced down at Clarke “You should really lie down again.”

“Not you too. It’s only a scratch.”

“You might need stitches.”

“No! I won’t!

“Are there any doctors in Arktown?”

Clarke opened an eye to peer at her. “You must be new if you’re still calling it that.”

Lexa frowned. “Calling it what?”

“Arktown. We all just call it Arkton. Or just Ark, whatever you feel like saying.”

Lexa smiled. “That’s just being lazy.”

Clarke closed her eyes again.

“Crazy is my middle name.”

“Wow. I think you might have a concussion, you’re not even hearing me properly.”

“No. I’m fine. I don’t have a concussion, my mom’s a doctor, I would know.”

“Clarke I really-” She was interrupted by the sound of Raven running back through the doors, well, more like limping at a fast pace.

“She didn’t pick up, so I had to shoot her a text instead.” She looked around all the tins. “I’m not cleaning this up.”

“Raven, I’m bleeding and she’s a customer…” Clarke said, pointing in Lexa’s direction, “…so I’m afraid it’s going to have to be you.”

“I can just about walk, let alone stand, there’s no way I’m going to be able to bend over and pick these up! Bellamy can do it.”

“As if he would.”

“Oh he will Griffin, don’t you worry.”

Lexa glanced down at Raven’s leg. “You okay there? You didn’t hurt yourself as well did you?”

Clarke groaned. “You just had to ask her, didn’t you.”

Raven shrugged.  
“Sharking accident. It was just me, alone in a boat, just me and the sea. And then WHOOSH! It was like a scene out of Jaws, you wouldn’t believe it. I barely made it back alive, I was just lucky enough to find an old abandoned surfboard floating about and I rode the waves back to the beach. I’m just lucky to be here, you know?”

“No one believes it, stop lying. Last week you said a big ass gorilla escaped the zoo, and the week before that you said you were ambushed by a two headed deer. And besides, you can’t even surf, you kept falling off when Bellamy tried to teach you.”

“Well this one’s the truth. And survival instincts are crazy when they kick in Clarke, you never know what you’ll be able to do when your life’s in danger. Did you know how strong a mother can be when her children are in danger? You wouldn’t believe it Clarke, you just wouldn’t.”

“I don’t.” Came the dry reply

Lexa’s attention was diverted by the buzzing in her pockets. She pulled out the phone and was surprised to see an old, yet familiar, number appear on the screen.

“Excuse me a moment.” She said to the arguing girls.

She took a few steps away before answering the phone with: “Lincoln?”

“Lexa! Wow, you actually picked up?”

“Of course I picked up, why wouldn’t I?”

“Anya told me you probably wouldn’t.”

Ah. So that’s why he’s calling.

“If she’s asking you to check up on me, tell her I’m fine.”

“Well actually, she sent me a message saying you were moving back to Arkton-“  
Lazy.

“so I thought I’d give you a call and arrange to meet up when you got here? She never gave me a date and she won’t pick up her phone now.”

“Yeah I know, I have to call her tonight and find out what’s going on. I’ve actually just arrived here though, I still need to unpack and everything…”

“What?! When were you going to tell me?”

“Soon, you big baby, calm down.”

“Nice to hear how much you’ve changed. Anyway,do you want to come with me on a night out? I could introduce you to a few of my friends and show you around the place again if you wanted?”

Lexa let slip a small smile despite herself.

“Thank you, Lincoln. That sounds good.”

“Cool! So what are you doing tonight?”

Reading probably, unpacking, cleaning…

“Nothing too important, just setting up my old room, why?”

“Feel like coming out tonight? Might as well get started as soon as we can!”

“I don’t know, I really have a lot to do…”

“Look, if you come out tonight, then I’ll help you unpack tomorrow, sounds good?”

Lexa smiled again.

“Sure.”

She quickly said her goodbye to Lincoln, and hung up, glancing at Clarke as she did so.  
She quickly walked over to the bleeding blonde and crossed her arms. “I’m really sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go now. You don’t need any help or anything, do you?”

Clarke smiled up at her.

“No it’s fine! You’ve done more than enough already, thank you.”

“I’m pretty sure I was heroic too.” Raven grumbled from her spot beside Clarke. She winced when she received an elbow to her ribs.

“See you later, Clarke. Try not to get yourself killed next time, okay?”

“Har. Har.” Came the mocking response. Before Lexa could go, Clarke shifted and tried standing up, frowning down at Raven as she sat motionless and watched the struggle.

“Before you leave, do you want your top back?” She asked, glancing down at the bloodied top.

“Uuh, no, it’s alright. You can keep it.” Lexa smiled, “Keep it as a souvenir from the day you could have been killed by soup.”

This time Clarke did laugh, the sound ringing out through the shop, “Sure, that sounds like a good idea! Although, I’d like to return it some day, if you don’t mind. Washed and cleaned of course.”

Lexa smiled. “Of course. Someday.” She said, before turning round and leaving the small store.

Clarke. Maybe it isn’t such a bad name after all.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes on a night out with Lincoln and his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're reading this them that means that the first chapter didn't scare you off! Or you're incredibly bored, it depends. 
> 
> Major thanks to thesummerofrain and biwarrior, who you should definitely go follow on tumblr. Like right now. Thanks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I spent ages on it trying to make it good enough!

Lexa grit her teeth as she slammed the car door shut. 

She was furious with herself for forgetting about the whole reason she went into that shop in the first place. She was halfway home when she remembered the dropped basket in the soup aisle, debating whether or not to return and continue with her shopping, or to storm home with an empty stomach.

Going home won over, deciding it would be far too awkward and embarrassing to return and continue. Her stomach did not sound impressed with this decision as she made her way into the house, making a racket as she ran up to her room to get ready for her night out with Lincoln. 

Glaring at everything she could, Lexa stormed into her room and kicked one of her bags across the floor, watching as it’s contents spilled out across the floor, regretting it straight away as her toe made contact with something solid. She continued to glare at the things that spilled from the bag, spotting a nice black top that she usually wore on her rare nights out. 

It wasn’t anything fancy, just something to wear that required a minimal amount of effort. She slipped on some black skinny jeans and applied her make up before taking a look around the familiar room.

It was just the way she left it, with her bed at the far wall, bookshelf by her arm chair at the foot of the bed, and her desk right beside the door. She was never into decorating her room with posters or pictures, she prefered everything to be plain and clean, probably a trait she had gained from Indra

She smiled to herself as she thought of Anya, the complete opposite and most like Gustus. The pair of them would leave a wreckage behind them wherever they went, a trail of clothes and food and any item that they had just previously been using.

Her smile grew when she remembered how mad Indra would get as she followed after them picking everything up. She once grounded both Anya and Gustus, banning them from going on their phones or watching t.v. 

Gustus had been furious, and made it his sole mission to leave as much mess behind him as he could until Indra ungrounded him. 

Lexa was brought back into reality when her phone went off beside her.

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, it’s Lincoln!”

“I’m aware.”

 

“What time do you want to meet? And where?”

 

“I was thinking Ton DC?” Ton DC was one of the few bars that Lexa had ever wanted to go to as she grew up.

“You really haven’t been here in a while, Lex, Ton DC burned down a while ago, some idiot kids were messing about and it got out of control. It hasn’t been refurbished or anything in years, so I don’t think it will be coming back anytime soon.”

 

“Oh.” She felt her heart drop. “Uh, then I have no idea. You’re the local, what do you suggest?”

“There’s a good bar in town, it’s called Polis, weird name but it’s pretty good. The company and drinks are always welcoming.”

 

She laughed. “Polis it is then. I’ll meet you there at eight?”

 

“Sounds good! You reckon you’ll be able to find it?”

“Lincoln, do you ever remember a time when I got lost?”

He was silent for a while. “Actually, no. I don’t.”

“Then stop worrying. I’ll be fine.”

“would you be alright if I brought my girlfriend and a few of her friends?”

Lexa opened her mouth to reply when she heard distant yelling through the phone.

“They’re your friends too, loser!”

She smiled. “Yeah, that’s fine, I’ve always wanted to meet the girl that managed to get you to talk so much. I’ll see you at eight. Loser.”

She hung up when Lincoln started to grumble.

 

Polis wasn’t that hard to find, seeing as it was right in the middle of town.

It was larger than she had expected, and not nearly as flashy as she had assumed it would be. In fact the bar was just plain, with it’s name in thick white letters on the front, and a simple door centered right in the middle.

Inside the bar wasn’t much different, with a few tables and seats on one side for those who just wanted to drink and sit down, maybe talk with their old friends. The other side was empty, allowing those who wanted to dance the space to do so.

She noticed that the bar was placed by the wall closest to the tables, allowing easy access for those who weren’t dancing.

Lexa stepped inside and took a moment to look around, noticing a couple sat down at the far end of the room. She couldn’t help but grin as she made her way towards them.

“But what if she doesn’t like me?”

“Since when have you been worried about what others think?”

“Since I found out you knew her since you were a kid! You might see she’s right about not liking me and try to leave me. Then I’d have to kick both your asses and I really don’t feel up to that tonight.”

 

Lexa saw the girl grin as she “booped” Lincoln on the nose.

“I’m only teasing, calm down-” She looked up as Lexa came closer. Her grin grew as she pointed Lexa out to Lincoln, who quickly turned around and stood up. He walked up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug, one that she gladly returned.

“Look at you!” He said as he pulled away from her and crossed his arms, “You look… all grown up actually!”

Lexa smiled as she watched him awkwardly drop his arms to his side.  
“I actually expected you to be bigger.” She grinned at him, poking at his bicep.

He gave her a flat stare. “I work out everyday.”

She smirked, “Only once? I thought you’d be doing it at least twice a day by now.”

He opened his mouth to reply but froze when a hand appeared on his shoulder. With a playful glare at Lexa’s direction, he wrapped an arm around the smaller girls waist and held her close to him. 

“This is my girlfriend, Octavia. O, this is Lexa.”

Octavia smiled wide as she moved forward to give Lexa a warm hug.

“Hey! Lincoln’s told me so much about you, he’s been so excited about the fact you’re moving back.”

Lexa stiffened at the sudden contact, before raising an eyebrow and returning the hug. “Is that so, Lincoln?”

His glare deepened in response.

Octavia let go of her and went to stand by the grumpy man, his expression almost easing the second she was beside him.

“So instead of pleasantries and polite conversation, do you all just want to get drunk?” Octavia said.

Lexa raised her eyebrows in surprise as Octavia grinned at them.

“Uh, I don’t really drink, but you’re more than welcome to, I won’t mind.”

“Fantastic!” She said, clapping her hands together before walking off towards the bar. 

Lexa looked incredulously at Lincoln before moving to the table to sit down opposite him, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her seat.

“How the hell did you get a girl like that?”

He ignored her jab at him. “I’m just as surprised as you are. I met her in college, she came into the art studio looking for things to photograph and I was working on my final piece. She bumped into my work as I was adding the final details and smudged paint all over it. She thought I was furious with her because I…” he trailed off.

“You what?”

Lincoln looked down at his hands. “I went mute again.” He mumbled.

Lexa stared in shock.

“Again? How long did it last this time?” 

He looked at her sheepishly, “A few weeks, not too long, but it wasn’t easy. She kept apologising to me for messing up my work, and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t reply. And then my face would go hot, and she’d look terrified, and it was just a complete mess over those three weeks. She finally offered to take me out for a drink to make it up to me, so I said yes.”

“You actually said yes, or did you just nod?”

“No, I managed to say it. My first words to her were ‘Lincoln’, and then, ‘Yes’. She thought I was foreign until I managed to make a complete sentence.”

Lexa laughed, “To be fair, I thought you were foreign for the first five years of our friendship.”

Octavia arrived with drinks for the three of them, placing two bottles of beer between Lincoln and herself, and handing a coke to Lexa, who smiled gratefully as she sipped it.

“So what were you talking about?” She asked, trying to make conversation.

“About how your boyfriend was a mute for the first five years that I knew him.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes as his girlfriend nearly spat out her drink.

“What?!”

“He never told you? He refused to speak to anyone, including me, until he was ten.”

She looked up at him with an adoring smile on her face.

“You never told me that!”

“Probably because he couldn’t” Lexa joked.

Octavia laughed, “So what happened, what made him speak?”

“Lexa...” Lincoln warned

“Lincoln was never the boulder that he is now, he used to be quite...dweeby. We had been friends since we were five, I didn’t say very much, and he didn’t speak at all, so it worked out really well. I was walking to where we used to meet up for school and I saw a bunch of kids from our neighbourhood beating him up-”

“Lexa.” He warned again.

She ignored him. “Anyway, I went over there and beat their asses for him. They all ran off in the end, leaving us to walk to school. He scared the shit out of me when he said ‘Thanks.’”

Lexa stared at Octavia’s face as she saw a look of concentration pass her face. She leaned forward a little as she stared Octavia in the eyes.

“I’m fairly certain that one of them was called Bellamy, or something like that.”

Octavia’s eyes snapped up to hers as her brothers name was announced. Lincoln sat back in his chair and groaned.

“I knew you looked familiar.” Octavia whispered, a sly smile making an appearance.

Lexa grinned. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“You threatened to have me and my brother killed, of course I remember that!”

“Lincoln frowned. “What am I missing here?”

His girlfriend started laughing, shaking her head before taking a long sip of her beer. 

“Lexa came to my house when I was about six, saying my brother had been doing something he shouldn’t have, and that if he ever did it again, she would have us killed. I confronted him about it afterwards, but he never told me what he actually did. Did he ever apologise to you?” She asked Lincoln.

“Several times actually, each time I told him it was okay but he still apologises.”

Octavia laughed again. “Now I understand why he looks so terrified of you all the time.”

“He’s been terrified of your boyfriend ever since he’s started working out.”

Octavia’s face was filled with amusement as she looked up at Lincoln, who was still frowning at Lexa for spilling the secret.

“There there Lincy poo, my big bad brother won’t hurt you anymore.”

“I think you’re finding this far too amusing.” He grumbled.

“SOMEBODY BUY ME SOME ALCOHOL!” Came a voice from the door. Lexa looked past Lincoln to see a familiar shop worker limp into the bar.

Raven was grinning at Octavia who had jumped out of her chair to attack Raven with a hug.

“You actually came!”

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” Raven asked, twisting her face in confusion.

“Uh, because of your, uh, you know…”

“My leg?” Raven supplied.

Lexa could see the blush appear on Octavia’s face from where she was sitting.

“Yeah…”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Look. All that happened was that I fell down some big ass rabbit hole or something as I was looking through some glass. Get it? There was some cake, a few caterpillars, I don’t know, my memories a little hazy.”

“Raven.” Another familiar voice sounded from the door. “If you tell one more bullshit story about your leg tonight, I won’t hesitate to strangle you.”

Clarke walked up to Octavia and gave her a warm hug as well, squeezing her slightly before letting go.

Lexa shook her head in amusement as she noticed two careful little stitches closing the wound that had been caused by a few deadly tins of soup.

Octavia’s voice pitched a little as she noticed the same thing.

“What the hell happened?!” She asked, prodding the wound with a finger.

Clarke drew a sharp breath in through her teeth as she jerked her head away from Octavia’s touch. “Ah! What’s the matter with you? Don’t touch it!” She held a hand to cover it. “I had an accident at work, I’m alright though, don’t worry. And stop trying to touch it!” She yelled as Octavia moved towards it again.

“Lincoln,” Lexa said, leaning forward to talk quietly with him. How do they all know each other?”

“They all work at that new Skymall place. Clarke and Octavia work in The Ark, and Raven only works there on Saturdays. She has a full time job as a mechanic, but she needs the extra cash. They’re only there for a little bit though, they’re just saving up money. At least that’s what Octavia told me, I just don’t think they’re ready to grow up.”

“Says the big kid.” Lexa joked. “Where do you work now anyway?” 

“In the tattoo parlour, a few stores down from The Ark. You’d be surprised at the amount of customers we get, especially in Arkton.”

Lazy.

Lexa suppressed the feeling to sigh. She looked up just as Octavia was pointing back towards them, catching Clarke’s eyes and smirking as her jaw dropped open. Raven’s eyes widened a little as she also recognised Lexa from earlier.

“That’s the girl who-” Raven started to say.

“Lexa.” She interrupted, standing up from her seat and walking towards them. She held out a hand that Raven took after a seconds hesitation. 

Lexa offered her hand to Clark, who completely ignored it and opted to hug her instead. “I feel like meeting someone who just saved your life is worth more than a handshake.” She said as she pulled back.

“Fair point.” She said simply.

Octavia looked between the three of them. “What just happened, what have I not heard about?”

“Lexa here saved Clarke from having a bigger hole in her head.” Raven said, using her chin to point between the two. 

Lincoln came up behind them. “Really?”

“Yeah, she even gave me her top to stop the bleeding.” Clarke added, looking at Lexa with gratitude. 

“Huh.” Lincoln said, looking at Lexa with a knowing smirk. “How heroic.”

It was her turn to glare at him. “Nothing heroic about it, just trying to save someone from a serious injury.”

He shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

Raven sighed loudly as she looked wistfully at the beer in Lincoln’s hand. “If only there were some kind soul out there who would buy me a drink.”

Octavia sighed and grabbed her hand. “You kill me Reyes. Come pick what you want.”

Raven let out a little cheer as she was lead to the bar. Lexa pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. 

“Shit.” She said under her breath. Looking up apologetically at Lincoln and Clarke, she gestured to her phone. “Sorry, I have to call my sister.”

“Tell her I said hey. And that Jasper’s still single if she’s interested.” Lincoln said.

Lexa snorted. “She’ll be jumping with joy.”

Quickly leaving the building she called Anya and waited for her sister to pick up.

“Hey douche canoe.” Anya said in way of greeting.”

“Hey loving sister.” Lexa replied flatly. “I heard your voicemail, what’s up?”

“Well, it turns out, I’m on holiday.”

“Uh huh…”

“In Vancouver.”

Lexa almost choked. “How the hell did you end up in Canada?!”

Anya laughed down the phone. “Long story actually…”

“Then make it short.”

“I got drunk. Woke up in Canada. Decided to stay for a while, maybe travel a little. I might go to Britain or something, I’m feeling spontaneous.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Can you afford it?”

“Of course I can little sister, you didn’t inherit all the money you know? Anyway, I need to go now, but I’m glad you finally called, I’ve been waiting three days. Have you decided when you’re moving?”

“I’ve already done it, I moved in this morning, I’m out with Lincoln right now. Oh! That reminds me, he told me to tell you that Jasper is still single.”

She could hear Anya groan over the phone. “I honestly do not care for that little kid. Tell Lincoln I’m going to kill him when I get back.”

“Who, Lincoln or Jasper?”

“I haven’t decided. One more thing, your calls are going to be really expensive and I can’t be the one to call you, personal reasons. Right, I’ll see you later Lexa, have fun!”

“Wait, what?!.” Was all she could get out before the phone flatlined on her. She groaned as she realised how expensive her phone bill was going to be that month.

Back inside the bar, everyone was sat down again and laughing at old stories. Lexa slid into her seat, glancing at Clarke who was sat beside her.

“Shouldn’t you be at home? You’ve had a pretty rough day, and I don’t think alcohol would help.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m alright. My mom doesn’t know I’m out, so as long as I’m quiet coming back in, I should be fine.”

Lexa laughed. “Fair enough.”

They sat in silence and listened to the others conversation for a while before Clarke leaned towards her. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked.

“Uh, sure.” Lexa replied as Clarke stood up to walk towards the bar.

Once they were out of earshot of the group, Clarke turned round and stopped her.

“Look, I know Octavia won’t say anything to you, because she’s a trusting person and assumes the best of everyone. However, she’s my best friend, and I feel very protective of her, she’s like a little sister to me. So if you hurt her in any way, then I promise you’ll regret it.” Clarke said, staring straight into Lexa’s eyes.

“I’m sorry?”

“Lincoln means the world to her and-”

“Clarke… are you telling me not to try anything with Lincoln?”

She pulled an apologetic face before answering, “Taking Lincoln away would probably kill her.”

Lexa was stunned silent for a second as she took it all in. Clarke glared at her when she started to laugh.

“Clarke, Lincoln’s my best friend, I wouldn’t even dream of trying anything!”

“Well yes, but-”

“Don’t worry about your friend, Lincoln’s not even my type.”

Clarke pulled a face, “Not Your type? Lexa, he’s everyone’s type.”

“Eh. I beg to differ.”

It took Clarke a few seconds to realise what she meant.

“Wait. What do you mean-” her eyes widened before she put a hand over her dropped jaw. “Shit, you’re gay? I’m so sorry-”

“I’m not.”

“Shut up,” She pushed at her shoulder, “that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry for forcing you to, I mean, I uh.”

“It’s not a secret, calm down.”

Relief flooded Clarke’s face and she relaxed her shoulders. “Does Lincoln know?”

 

Lexa laughed again, “ Actually, he was the one who told me.”

Clarke frowned slightly, “I’m sorry?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you another time.” Lexa smiled before making her way back to the table.

 

It was two in the morning by the time everyone had decided to go home. Lexa watched everyone with a straight face as they staggered into the car park, waiting for their lifts to arrive, making sure that everyone was behaving themselves and staying out of trouble.

She glanced at Lincoln, who was trying his hardest to stand straight, failing miserably as he swayed back and forth. 

Octavia was talking loudly with Clarke about the butterfly picture she took the other day, and about how she went swimming in the sea once and nearly drowned, all of which Clarke was intently listening to.

After a panicked look around the car park, she found Raven soundly asleep behind the open door of the bar. 

“She’s always falls sleep after two.” came a slurred voice behind her. Lexa glanced back to see Clarke looking angrily down at the sleeping girl.

“Who’s picking you up, Clarke?” Lexa asked softly.

“None.”

“None?”

“I’m walking.”

“Not in this state you aren’t.”

“I’m perfect-” She paused. “ly sober.” A grin spreading wide.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

As she bent down to wake Raven up, she felt a small body cling to her back.

“Bye Lexa it was really nice to meet you I hope to see you soon I love you bye.”

The arms let go of her and rushed off into the night. Lexa watched as Octavia pushed Lincoln into the cab before slamming the door shut.

“You can tell she likes you.” Clarke said beside her, looking at her gravely. “Hugs everyone, but only says ‘I love you’ to some.

“I want a hug.” Raven said sadly from behind them.

Clarke almost fell on top of her trying to oblige her.

A cab finally arrived 10 minutes later, leaving Lexa to untangle Raven from Clarke and get her on her feet in a hurry. She managed to get the girl in the back and give her address to the guy at the wheel. She was rather impressed with herself that she had managed to get it out of the drunken mess five minutes earlier.

The guy drove off, leaving her with Clarke who was watching her from where she sat. 

“Come on then. Let’s get you home.”

“I can walk.”

“Barely.”

“Very well, actually. I’d be happy to show you, but the world is moving very fast.”

“You sound like you’ve sobered up fast.”

“Pssh. I’m very much drunk. I just recover quickly.”

“Uh huh.” Lexa looked at skeptically. “I’m still not letting you walk home.”

“I can’t afford a cab.”

“Then I’ll take you.”

Clarke looked stunned. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“But… I could be a, a, umm, a necrophiliac?”

Lexa huffed laughed, “Well as long as I’m alive I should be safe. Get up.”

She walked forward and held out her hand to the blonde. Clarke, missed two times but eventually got a good grip, and allowed Lexa to haul her up. 

Even though she was parked just across from the bar, Clarke managed to draw her attention to everything, ranging from the few visible stars above them, back to the bar, to the crack in the pavement, and to the stray cat running into the alley. 

Lexa’s best guess was that it took her nearly 27 minutes to finally get Clarke into her car.

Once they were both buckled in, Clarke gave her directions to her house and left her to it, staring out the window as Lexa took her home. 

“I’ve always thought this was a nice neighbourhood.” Clarke murmured as they were nearing Lexa’s house.

“Yeah, I loved growing up here.”

“This is where you lived?”

“Yeah.” She stopped the a car a couple of streets down, reaching past Clarke to point at the huge building. “And that’s where I’m living now.”

“Oh my god! That’s your house?” Clarke slurred as she pressed her forehead to the window so that she could peek out.

Lexa nodded, “Yes.”

“Can we go inside?!” Clarke asked, spinning round to face her.

Lexa huffed a laugh. “Are you forgetting how long it took to get you in the damn car? No, I’m taking you home now.”

And before Clarke could even think about taking off her seatbelt and running out the door, Lexa drove off. She reached over and held the seatbelt tight just in case Clarke thought she could jump out.

The rest of the drive to Clarke’s home was more or less filled with her giving Lexa random facts about herself, and singing random songs, getting the lyrics painfully wrong each time.

“Let it snow!”

“Let it go.” Lexa corrected.

“Let it blow!”

“Let. It. Go.”

“Can’t hold it back anymore!”

“Can’t - oh, nevermind, you actually got that one right.”

“Let it throw!”

“Oh my god.”

“Let it go!”

“Fuking finally.” Lexa muttered.

“Turn around and something the storm.”

“Turn around and slam the doors! Fuck, no, turn away! Not turn around.”

Clarke sighed before turning her back on her.

“No Clarke, I didn’t mean for you to actually turn around.”

The blonde grinned as she whipped around. 

“HERE I AM, IN THE NIGHT-”

“NOOOOOO!” Lexa yelled back at her, slamming the power button on the stereo to try and drown her out. 

Clarke reached forward and turned the volume down, gaining a glare from Lexa.

“Fun fact about me Lexa, I love old Western movies. Ever seen Calamity Jane? I love it. I don’t like telling people though, so it’s a good thing I’m drunk.”

Lexa opened her mouth to reply when Clarke leaned forward and pointed. “There! Over yonder is thine hometh!”

Lexa groaned. She was close to kicking the dork out where she was. Deciding against that decision, she pulled up outside, raising an eyebrow as Clarke didn’t move from her seat.

Clarke turned to face her, playing with a strand of her hair.

“Well… I had really really great time tonight Lexa…” She said, putting on an exaggerated Paris Hilton accent.

“Clarke. Get out. Go to bed. Regret every action you made tonight in the morning.”

“God, your hangovers must be fun.”

“So much fun. Now goodnight.”

Clarke lifted up a hand and waited patiently for Lexa to react. When she didn’t, Clarke rolled her eyes, grabbed Lexa’s wrist with her other hand, and slapped both their hands together.

“It’s called a high five. Look it up.”

And with that, she ungracefully fell out the car, stumbled up to her door, and went inside. 

Lexa sighed as she started her car, pulling back onto the road and driving home, grumbling to herself about never ever getting drunk with a certain blonde haired girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, chapter two is done!
> 
> I couldn't think of a better name for the chapter, so feel free to give me any suggestions! Comments and Kudos mean the absolute world to me, thank you so much to everyone who gave me some for the last chapter, you guys are pretty cool!  
> Next chapter should be up soon(ish, you never know.)


	3. The Blonde Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more time is spent getting to know everyone, and getting know a much more sober Clarke. However, Vodka IS used in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about the long wait guys! I've been pretty ill for about two months now, but I'm finally on the mend! Sadly, that also means that I'm back to work. I'll try to update more recently because I know how rubbish it is waiting for knew chapters, wondering if you're ever going to actually get them! Oh the woes!   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the Kudos and Comments I've already received!

Lexa sighed as she entered the house, shouldering the door open as she hefted in a massive bag filled with Chinese food. She was astounded that the little shop was open in the first place, having thought that everyone would be have gone home, like most of the drunkards in the town.

She made her way into the kitchen and sat down, dishing everything out on the table as her stomach made sounds of approval. She was halfway through her meal when her phone went off beside her. She frowned down at the unrecognised number.

  
 **Unknown Number:**  
  
LeerreeexA! Thanks for taking em hoem!

**  
  
**

**SOUPer Hero:**

Clarke, this better not be you.

**  
  
**

**Clarke?:**

Red Sir!

**  
  
**

**Clarke.:**

I meant yes sir.

**  
  
**

Lexa started to reply when her phone began to buzz.

“Clarke. What do you want?”

“Just t’ talk Lexa, I didn’t really think that would have been an issue.”

“You are not speaking very well.”

“Well that’s probly cause I’m drunk.”

“You were speaking fine earlier.”

“I’m a fantic actor!”

Lexa sighed, covering her eyes with a hand.

“How did you even get my number, I didn’t give you my phone.”

“True, you did not, so I took it off you when you were trying to get Raven into the car and sent myself a quick text, you should probly have a look at it later.”

“I will do.” Lexa replied dryly.

“Oh don’t be so grumpy.” Clarke yawned down the phone.

“You sound tired, Clarke.”

“Yeah. Been a long day. And my head hurts now too.”

“You really should have stayed at home.”

“What, and missed out on serenading you? Forget it.”

“I wouldn’t even call it serenading.” Lexa grumbled.

“Don’t grumble at me. You big grump.”

Lexa felt the corner of her lips tug upwards. “Clarke, please go to sleep? You sound exhausted.”

“I really am… but I’m enjoying talking with you…”

“I promise I’ll still be here in the morning.” Lexa smiled.

She could hear Clarke yawn again. “Okay. Fine. I’ll go.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight. You big grump.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lexa groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She may not have been drinking, but she sure as hell stayed up later than she has in a long time.

She glanced over at her alarm as it started blaring that ridiculous xylophone sound that, in Lexa’s opinion, was far too cheerful for this time in the morning. She reached out and shut the alarm off, sighing blissfully as she was plunged into silence again. This was one of the things that she enjoyed about being in Arktown, it was so much quieter than New York. She was actually able to hear her thoughts.

Pushing herself out of bed, pulling a towel from its hook on the back of her door before stumbling to the bathroom. As much as she loved being up at that time, Lexa was not graceful in anyway in the morning. She felt unbalanced and groggy until she was able to pull her sorry ass into the shower, managing to wake herself up.

Doing just that, she carried on with her routine. Up, shower, brush teeth, clothes, hair, makeup, coffee, must never forget coffee, breakfast, and then onto whatever she had planned for the day.

The morning routine was a must. It was a constant. It was something that Lexa had to do every day, otherwise it just felt off, she felt odd for the rest of the day. She blamed Indra for that, the strict woman had probably drilled it into her from the first day she arrived.

Putting her newly cleaned dishes back in the cupboard, Lexa prepared to start on her “to do” list, by covering up all the furniture in the dining room with plastic sheets, before pulling out the buckets of white paint she had brought with her yesterday.

She was halfway through covering all the furniture with the plastic canvas, hoping to protect it from all the paint that would undoubtedly get everywhere, when her phone went off.

She looked over at it on top of the covered table, listening to the chorus of ‘Take Me To Church’ before actually reaching for it.

To say she was surprised at who was calling would be an understatement.

“Clarke? You’re up early.”

Clarke almost sounded breathless. “Yeah, I’ve got work so I thought I’d give you a call and apologise. I’m walking there now, hence the reason I can’t breathe.”

Lexa laughed. “Right. And what are you apologising for?”

“For having to take me home last night, and deal with my shitty drunken self.”

“You were more hyperactive than shitty. You literally turned into a five year old.”

“Anyway!” Clarke continued, “I’m still sorry. And thanks for taking me home.”

“No problem Clarke, I wouldn’t expect you to walk home, I didn’t realise how far away you lived.”

“Well I’ve done it before, so it really wouldn’t have bothered me. Are you busy right now?”

“I’m just getting ready to paint.”

“You paint?” Clarke asked, curiosity was plain in her voice.

“Umm, yeah? Not as in portraits if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just painting my dining room.”

“Oh…”

Lexa frowned. She almost sounded disappointed.

“Is that a problem?”

“What? Oh, no! I just, I just do some painting myself, I thought it would be cool if you did the same.”

“Well I’m not _too_  bad at art, but I’m no Picasso.”

Clarke laughed. “Understandable.”

They settled into a comfortable silence. Lexa held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she picked up the paint buckets.

“So how come you asked if I was busy?”

“Oh I was just wondering if you felt like talking for a bit. I’m walking to work today, and it’s usually boring so I thought I’d spice things up a bit by getting to know the stranger who saved my life and drove me home in a single day. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Lexa didn’t hesitate with a “definitely!” before realising how eager it sounded. “I mean, I can put you on speaker as I paint.”

_Nice save, moron. Like she didn’t hear how desperate you just sounded._

__**  
  
**

She could hear Clarke laugh again. “Sounds good.”

“Yep.” Lexa replied. She waited for a second, hoping Clarke would say something else. As the silence dragged on she began to feel uncomfortable. “So uh… what shift are you doing today?”

“I’m only doing a six hour shift thankfully, today is one of my shorter days.” She said, apparently unphased by the earlier silence.

Clarke did however, make more of an effort to start the conversations, saving Lexa from her awkward social abilities.

She hadn’t realised how long they had been speaking for until Clarke had to hang up.

“I’m at work now, so I’m afraid I can’t speak anymore.” She said, almost sounding sad.

“Damn. And I was having such a good time too.” Lexa replied, smirking as wiped paint off her cheek.

“You’re so funny, did you know that?” Clarke asked dryly. Lexa could hear the smile in her voice. “Anyway. I’ll see you later?”

“Probably.” Lexa replied.

“Good! Well, goodbye!”

“Bye Clarke.”

There was a moment where silence came through the phone, interrupted with the background sounds of a busy shop. Lexa was about to hang up when Clarke’s voice came through the line again.

“Bye!”

And then she hung up.

Lexa smiled despite herself, she was really going to have to get a grip on that, she couldn’t continue to smile like an idiot, not that easily.

She was about to return to her painting when she heard her phone ring behind her. Sighing, again, she pressed the answer button without looking at the Caller I.D.

“Clarke. Go to work.”

“Clarke?”

Octavia’s voice came through the phone.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Lexa mumbled, embarrassed at being caught out.

“You were talking to Clarke?”

“Yes. She called me on her way to work.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Huh. No reason. I was just calling to see if you still needed our help today, Lincoln told me yesterday that he had promised to help you sort out your house or something. He’s probably forgotten all about it, he doesn’t recover from drinking very well. I don’t mind dragging his ass over to yours if you still need us. He doesn’t even know I’ve still got his phone.”

Lexa hadn’t missed the abrupt change of subject.

“Uh, sure. He did promise, Tell him that a Grounder always keeps their promise, that should get him moving.”

“Wasn’t that the name of your high school football team?”

“Yep. He’ll know what I’m talking about. If he argues, tell him I said he’ll be breaking his Grounder’s Honour code.”

Octavia laughed. Then gasped. “Wait! Weren’t you the captain?!”

She beamed with pride. “Yes I was. I’m glad he told you that!”

“He’s always going on about the time you two spent together, but he always refers to you as Heda. I’ve only just worked out who Heda is now.” She paused. “Now his stories make a lot more sense.”

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, he tends to complicate things, never makes it easy.”

“Hold on a sec, I think Lincoln’s up.”

Lexa put the phone on speaker and returned to her painting, listening to Octavia shout at her boyfriend.

“Because you promised!”

“And when did I do that?” Came the distant yelling.

“When you convinced her to go out last night! Don’t you grumble at me young man, I will come up there if I have to!”

She almost heard Octavia stomping back to the phone, listening to the sounds of her putting the phone back to her ear.

“We’ll be over in a bit,” She said sweetly. “I just need to go knock some sense into him.” And hung up.

Just under an hour later, Lexa was onto painting the living room when she heard a car pull up outside her house.

She heard the front door open, followed by an outraged sounding Octavia.

“Lincoln!”

“What?”

“You can’t just walk in like that!”

“I’ve always done it!”

“Lincoln.”

“Octavia-”

“Lincoln.”

“Woman! You’ve already dragged me out of bed, just get in the house!”

Lexa continued painting, letting them argue it out.

“Are you sure she’s alright with it?” Octavia asked

“O, she’s always been fine with it, trust me.”

“Hello?” Octavia’s voice called out through the hall.

“I don’t know what you think of me, but I’m not going to kill you.” She said as she came round the corner, trying to wipe some more paint from her forehead.

“See? What did I say?” Lincoln said, bumping his girlfriend's shoulder.

Octavia grumbled as she walked forward and gave Lexa another hug, the taller girl going stiff in her arms again before hugging her back.

“We’re here to help!” She said cheerily as she pulled back, a wide grin spreading across her cheeks.

“Good.” Lexa replied, allowing a small smile in return. “We can finish the living room.”

*

4 hours later and they still hadn’t finished, the room looking worse than it had when they started.

Lexa dropped down onto the floor and leaned back against the wall, not caring that she could feel the paint start to soak through her shirt. Lincoln had given up long ago, and was lying in the middle of the floor with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Octavia, however, seemed far too full of energy as she furiously slapped paint on the walls, determined to get it perfect.

“We aren’t getting anywhere.” Lincoln said from his spot, rolling his head over to the left to look at his girlfriend. “Even Heda’s giving up, that’s a clear sign that we’ve lost.”

Octavia glared over her shoulder at him before defeat covered her features. Dropping the paint brush back into its bucket, she sat down cross legged on the floor.

“So what do we do now?” She asked, her eyes jumping between the two.

Lexa shrugged, feeling the paint move beneath her shoulders.

“We could go out?” Lincoln supplied.

“Where?”

“Beach? It’s crazy hot outside, and it’ll be nice to get some sun.”

Octavia’s face lit up again. “The beach! Yes!” She crawled over and planted a kiss on Lincoln’s forehead before looking very seriously into his eyes. “This is why I’m dating you.” She said before looking over to Lexa. “Are you up for going?”

Lexa looked around the room before shrugging again. “Might as well, there’s not much else we can do now until the paint dries.”

“Yes!” Octavia cried again. Placing another kiss on Lincoln’s forehead, she jumped up, waiting patiently as the other two groaned and climbed to their feet, Lexa peeling herself off the wall.

“Let me go get changed and I’ll be right back.” Lexa said, bumping into Lincoln as she walked past.

After changing into a black tank top and shorts, Lexa quickly made her way downstairs, grabbing her car keys on her way out the door, both Lincoln and Octavia following close behind.

“So who’s car are we taking?” Lincoln asked as he fished his own keys out his pocket.

“I don’t know. Might as well take both.”

“But that’s no fun!” Octavia pouted. Lexa stared in disbelief. This girl actually pouts. She sticks her bottom lip out and her eyes go wide. Lexa was struck speechless. Who, in their right mind, pouts at this age?

After looking away she glanced back quickly. To be honest, the smaller girl pulled it off rather well.

“We were going to go out for drinks later!” Octavia pouted again.

Lincoln’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “We are?”

“Yep.”

“I think I’ll have a quiet night in tonight. Sorry.” Lexa said, offering a small smile.

“Uuuuuuuuugh. Fine. We’ll take two cars.” She said, taking the keys out of Lincoln’s hand and jumping into the drivers seat.

Lincoln reached out for the handle when Lexa stopped him.

“Hey.” She paused, feeling unsure. “It’s really nice to see you this way.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know” she floundered, “You just seem...happier. I’ve never heard you talk so much in one day. Or smile. It’s nice.”

His face lit up with a grin. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” And before she could get away, Lincoln reached out and engulfed her in another bear hug, resting his chin on her head.

“You know what, Heda? You’ve grown up a lot too. You’re quieter than you used to be, and I understand why, but you’re grown up.” He held her for a couple more seconds before he cleared his throat and took a step back. “Anyway… It’s nice having you back.” Then he turned and climbed into the car without another word.”

Lexa stood there for a couple of seconds registering what he had said. She had grown quieter over the years, ever since Costia. Lexa knew she had shut a lot of people out, that everything seemed bleaker, dull. Ever since Costia, Lexa couldn’t find it in herself to care about much.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lexa got in her car, started the engine, and followed after her childhood friend and his girlfriend to the beach.

**  
  
**

*

Lexa almost snorted as she watched Lincoln pull out a blanket from his trunk.

“Do you carry that around with you everywhere?”

Lincoln threw her a pained look.

“Let me guess,” She continued, “it’s just for ‘emergencies’, right?”

Lincoln opened his mouth to reply when Octavia cut in.

“Oh my god. What is taking you two so long. Come ooooooon.”

Lexa pushed herself off from her spot on the car and walked past Lincoln, knocking a bottle of sunscreen that he had just managed to balance on top of all the things he carried, back into the trunk. She laughed and ran away as he swore and started chasing after her.

“After all these years, and you’re still a jackass!”

“After all these years, and I’m still faster than you!” Lexa shouted over her shoulder.

Lincoln growled as he dove in to tackle her, but she lightly stepped to the side and watched him fly past.

He landed solidly with a face full of sand.

“Well.” She said, walking over to him and taking the car keys (the one thing he had managed to hold onto.) from his hand. “I told you not to growl when you’re about to tackle. Gives it away every time.” She kneeled down and gave a friendly pat on his shoulder before jogging back up to the car to pick up all the discarded items.

At some point Octavia had given up on waiting and went to help Lexa carry all the things, helping Lincoln up after laughing at his defeated state first.

“Okay, so I’ve told Clarke and Raven where we were and they should be coming any minute!” She said, taking most of the weight off Lexa’s arms. Lexa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but whether it was from the fact that Octavia was a lot stronger than she looked, or that the thought of Clarke joining them made her a little happier, was unclear.

Later, after everything was settled and Lexa had been happily lying on her back, two shadows blocked the sun from her face. Frowning, Lexa opened one eye only to glare into the soft blue of Clarke Griffins eyes. Oh yeah, and Raven was there too.

“Hi.” Clarke smiled down.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled up.

“Hi Raven, nice to see you again Raven, you’re looking smoking hot today Raven. Oh Lexa. You know me too well!” Raven said sarcastically before moving away.

Lexa groaned as the sun hit her eyes full force. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes as Clarke dropped her full weight down beside her, spraying sand everywhere.

“Shit, sorry.” She said, as she tried to untangle herself from the bag around her shoulders.

Lexa struggled not to smile at the scene.

“No problem.” She said, wiping the problematic sand from her face. “It was only a little bit.”

Clarke smiled as she leaned forward to brush sand off Lexa’s shoulders.

“Yes it is, it’s everywhere!”

“It’s sand, it won’t hurt me. Clarke I’m fine.” Lexa said, trying to push the helping hands away.

“well, if you’re sure...”

“Honestly, it’s okay.”

“Well good!” Clarke grinned over at her before rummaging about in her bags.

Lexa watched in fascination as Clarke produced item after item from her seemingly tiny bag.

“Seems like you cast a damn spell on it.” She muttered.

Clarke’s head snapped up as she stared at her.

“You did not just make a Harry Potter reference.” She asked, her eyes locking intensely onto Lexa’s.

“...no…” She lied.

“You so did!” She exclaimed before quickly looking around her. “Don’t say stuff like that around O, you’ll never hear the end of it. Don’t worry though, your secret’s safe with me. You big nerd.” She winked at her.

Lexa chose to ignore her and instead examined the items Clarke had pulled out, reaching over and picking one up.

“A spray bottle?”

Clarke laughed. “You’ll find out soon enough, don’t worry.” before pulling out another bottle.

“Raven!” Octavia shouted.

Raven stopped her splashing in the sea and looked up. She looked as if she was scared at being told off.

“Yes?”

“How’s your leg?” Octavia nodded towards the brace. Raven was wearing it proudly as she stomped about in the water. She visibly relaxed when she realised she wasn’t getting told off.

She started to walk up beside them.

“Oh, you know. It’s still sore from that time I bungee jumped off of the Eiffel Tower.”

There was a collective groaning from the group.

“I swear to God, Reyes.” Clarke said.

“Don’t bother. I swore at Him when I was dangling from that rope. Nothing happened, it’s useless.

Clarke flopped onto her back and groaned again.

“Raven! You’re upsetting her! Do not upset the Clarke!”

Octavia called out from her spot with Lincoln.

“Fine! Fine.” Raven threw her hands up in the air and skulked off into the sea again.

“She’s like the damn Kraken. Mention one thing and you unleash the beast.” Clarke grumbled as she watched the darker skinned girl haul stones further off into the ocean.

Lexa laughed. “She’s not _that_ bad. Her stories are a little erratic, but not that bad.”

“That’s because you haven’t heard them all! We were all worried for her when she came limping up to us, and then she gave us some bullshit story about it! I just wanted to smack her.”

“Does she repeat them a lot?”

“Nope. It’s always a new one. She must stay up at night to think them up. If she doesn’t want to tell us what happened then that’s fine, I get that, but if I keep hearing those stories then I’m going to ruin her other leg.”

Lexa laughed again before lying back down. They settled into another companionable silence until Raven yelled at Clarke from the water.  
  
“Griffin! Make it stop! Please!”

Lexa shot up and glanced about, her head shooting in Raven’s direction to see if she was ok. Clarke sighed before sitting up too, much slower than Lexa’s burst of energy. She lazily reached over for one of the spray bottle, twisted the nozzle a bit, and aimed it directly at Octavia and Lincoln.

Lexa grimaced when she saw that the two were shamelessly making out in public.

“This is why I had to bring these.” Clarke said matter of factly before pulling the trigger.

Clear liquid exploded from the bottle hitting Octavia directly on the forehead.

She flinched backwards and landed on her side, shouting all sorts of swear words at everybody. She stopped halfway through one such swear, smacking her lips for a moment before looking curiously over at Clarke.

“Is this…” She smacked her lips again, “Is this Vodka?”

“Yep.” The blonde replied.

“Clarke that got me in the eye. This stings worse than the soap and water you used!”

“Can’t be worse than the water and salt that she used once!” Raven called from the water.

“And I’ve got sea water in this one, so don’t push me.” Clarke warned, jiggling the other bottle in front of her.

Octavia’s eyes narrowed. “How is that any different from salt water?”

Clarke hesitated. “It’s uh… more gross?”

“...Alright… you win that one.”

  
Lexa laughed and returned to her spot on her back. She could get used to living with these kind of people. They were nice, funny, and didn’t push her or make her uncomfortable, which was something that she wasn’t used to. Maybe, just maybe, things could be looking up on the bright side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pretty easy going chapter if I'm honest. Not much else to say about it apart from I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm always welcoming your comments and suggestions, and if you have any questions then feel free to ask me them on my tumblr! Thanks again!


	4. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa Fluff!! Kind of :/

“You know, you’re not at all how Lincoln described you.” Clarke said from her place in the sand.

 

Lexa rolled her head to the side, peering at her through one eye. “Do I want to know how he’s been describing me?”

 

Clarke laughed. “Not in a bad way, I promise. He just said that you became distant when you went to college, that he never got to see you anymore. I just got the impression that you were a person who enjoyed being alone.”

 

“I do enjoy being alone, I much prefer my own company to others.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t everyone? I mean that I never thought that you’d actually come out with us, that you were a recluse. I never thought that I’d get to meet you until at least a month had gone by!”

 

“To be fair,” Lexa said, trying to contain the smirk, “You almost made it impossible for me not to meet you. Crashing into someone usually catches their attention.”

 

Clarke’s cheeks started to blush. “I am positive that I’ve made my apology clear by now, but in case I haven’t, I’m really really sorry!”

 

Lexa laughed, rolling her head back up to the sun. “It’s fine Clarke, I’m only teasing.” She paused for a second. “That reminds me actually, why ‘Clarke’?”

 

“What do you mean ‘why’? I didn’t do it on purpose.” She asked, confusion evident in her tone.

 

“No, I mean why _Clarke_ , it’s not a name that you hear every day.”

 

“And Lexa is?”

 

She grinned. “Okay, you got me there. But still, I’m curious.”

 

Lexa heard Clarke move about for a second. When she opened her eyes, Clarke was on her stomach and propped up on an elbow as she drew in the sand. “Honestly? I don’t know. I mean, I do like my name-”

 

“It suits you.” Lexa interjected.

 

Clarke flashed a grateful smile, “Thanks. I guess my parents just thought it would be a good name too. What about you?”

 

Without another word, Lexa sat up and reached over for her discarded bag. She rifled through her things, got her purse, and pulled out her I.D, tossing it over to Clarke before leaning back on her elbows.

 

Clare took a moment to take it all in.

 

“Alexandria?!”

 

“Yep.

 

“Alexandria.”

 

“...Yep?”

 

“Really? That is not the name I’d associate with you!”

 

“That’s why Lexa works so well.”

 

“And what’s all this?” Clarke asked, pointing to the hair hanging around Lexa’s head in the picture.

 

“That is what this,” She pointed to her braids, “Looks like when it’s not braided.”

 

“But it’s so curly!”

 

“That’s what happens when you braid your hair.”

 

“But just look at it!”

 

“Clarke, I know what I look like.”

 

“Has Lincoln seen this?”

 

“Of course he has! He knew me before I even knew what braids were. Believe it or not, he would watch Anya braid my hair, he even tried it himself once.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Shut up. No he didn’t.”

 

“Here, watch this.” Lexa looked over to where Lincoln was trying to wrestle Octavia into the water. “Hey Lincoln!”

 

The big man looked over, using one hand on Octavia’s forehead to hold her at bay.

 

“Well that’s just fucking rude.” Octavia said as she pushed against him.

 

“What’s up?” He called.

 

“I was just wondering, do you remember that time when you tried braiding my hair?”

 

The look on Lincoln’s face was all that was needed to answer her question. She turned back to Clarke, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“Believe me now?”

 

Lexa whipped her head back around when she heard a yell followed by a large splash in the sea.

 

“Where’s Raven?!” Came Clarke’s panicked voice.

 

Lexa was about to jump to her feet when she heard another voice behind her.

 

“I’m right here you morons, it was those two goons. You know, I can look after myself. And I can swim, I’m not completely useless.” She paused a second “In fact, I’m not useless at all!”

 

Lexa looked behind to see Raven offended at her own statement.

 

She turned around and stormed to Lincoln’s car, kicking sand everywhere.

 

“Fuckin’ got you!”

 

Turning back to the two in the sea, Lexa now saw that Octavia had got Lincoln in a headlock.

 

“I fucking told you I was better! I also can’t believe you actually braided her hair!”

 

“O, that’s cheating! You caught me off guard!”

 

Octavia dunked him in the water again. “You should always be on guard. Always.”

 

He grunted before flipping her over, laughing victoriously.

 

“One of these days, these kids are going to kill me.” Clarke murmured beside her.

 

Lexa laughed. “Kids? You’re the same age.”

 

“Not mentally! Two of them are wrestling, and the other one’s off having a tantrum! Speaking of which, I should go make sure she’s -”

 

She was cut off when music started blaring from the cars behind her.

 

“Oh my god.” Clarke sighed, placing a hand over her eyes. “She even got into your car.”

 

Lexa glanced up and saw that Clarke was correct. Raven had indeed managed to get into her car.

 

“How the fu-”

 

“Don’t even ask. I’ll be right back.”

 

And with that, Clarke got up and stormed over to where Raven was standing, looking far too pleased with herself in Lexa’s opinion.

 

Lexa watched as Clarke strode up to Raven, waving her arms about and gesturing all around them. She would have given anything to be able to hear what Clarke was saying at that moment. Raven had her hands behind her back and was making a show of trying to move her damaged leg.

 

The song that had been blaring ended, giving Lexa a brief insight to what was being said.

 

“You’re getting NO sympathy from me, Raven, don’t you try to use your leg to get out of this! No! Don’t you shuffle away, come back here, I know your leg’s not that bad!”  
  
Raven gave up on the sympathy vote and instead opted to stand quietly with her hands behind her back.

 

“And why on Earth would you break into Lexa’s car?! Do you even-”

 

And here Clarke was cut off as the next song jumped into action. She was now gesturing over to where Lexa sat.

 

After Raven looked like she had been thoroughly chastised, only then did Clarke come back to her spot, with Raven trailing behind her.

 

“Raven has something to say.” She said crossing her arms, speaking loudly over the music.

 

Raven came up beside the Clarke and crossed her arms, kicking at the sand with her damaged leg.

 

“I’msorry.” She mumbled.

 

“Try again.”

 

“I’m really sorry Lexa. I didn’t mean to break into your car.”

 

Clarke glared at her.

 

“Okay! I did mean it, and I shouldn’t have done it, and I’m very- see Clarke? She’s laughing! I told you she’d be fine with it!”

 

Lexa’s shoulders had been shaking with laughter. She had never seen such a group of people with such diverse personalities.

 

Raven took a step forward. “And seeing as you’re cool with it, and I’ve already done it, can I keep the sound system hooked up to your car?”

 

Lexa nodded and laughed again as Raven went running back up to the car.

 

Clarke crossed her arms over her stomach as she watched her run off. “One of these days, she’s going to bump into someone who won’t find her as ‘funny and cute’ as she claims to be. And I actually can’t wait for that day to happen. I’d pay good money to witness that.”

 

“You’d be paying good money to get your friend out of a fight, there’s no way you’d just sit back and watch it happen.”

 

Clarke sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. As much as she deserves it I don’t think I could let anything happen to her. And that _Damn_  leg! Every time she brings it into an argument I nearly cave! She got away with so much when we first found out about it.”

 

“What, you actually know what happened?”

 

“Like I said earlier, she won’t tell anyone the truth and no one knows why.”

 

“Maybe it’s hard for her?”

 

“Nothing’s too hard for Raven Reyes.”

 

“That’s what she said!” Raven shouted as she approached.

 

Clarke flung herself towards her bag and, instead of using it to soak Raven, she launched the spray bottle at her. The taller girl ran away again, tripped, and landed perfectly on her side in the sand, right beside the bottle. She reached over for it, unscrewed the top, and after smelling the contents, she drank from what Lexa supposed was the Vodka Bottle. Clarke groaned when she realized her mistake.

 

“Dammit.” She grumbled.

 

Lexa was launched into hysterics again, with Clarke slapping at her arm to get her to stop.

 

“Don’t encourage her!” She was shouting, holding her stomach as she laughed beside her.

 

Lexa couldn’t help the the giggles (GIGGLES) that were escaping from her throat. She reached over for her bag again and pulled out her phone.

 

“Aw damn. I’ve got to go. I promised Anya I’d be available to speak to her in about half an hour.”

 

“Anya? Your sister?”

 

“Yeah, she’s found herself on a holiday so I’m keeping in touch to make sure she stays safe.”

 

“Found herself on holiday?”

 

“It’s a really long story…”

 

“You’ll need to tell it to me one time. Maybe over drinks?”

 

Lexa peered over at her. Was that flirting?

 

“I mean, if you want to…”

 

Yep.

 

“Of course. That sounds great. However I do need to get going.” She stood up and slung her bag over a shoulder. “Tell the others I said bye. I’ll see you around Clarke.” She said, flashing her most charming smile.

 

“I- uh- yeah. Bye.”

 

Lexa walked towards her car, apologising to Raven for having to unplug her music. She got in, pulled away, and thought of Clarke the whole way  home.

 

*

 

For a weeks afterwards, Lexa kept running into Clarke. Sometimes accidentally, other times not so accidentally. She learned that on Wednesdays Clarke liked to take the bus to work

 

“as a treat for myself. I walk there often enough, I might as well rest my feet _Sometimes_ ”

 

. So Lexa found that maybe she liked to go shopping at Skymall every Wednesday, usually at the same times Clarke had to go to work. And if she were to be asked, Lexa would most probably blush a bright red when remembering talking to Clarke for the first time on that bus.

 

She had sat down near the front of the bus, finally deciding to go back to The Ark and actually buy her groceries this time. That was until she saw a certain Blonde climb onto the bus, earphones only hanging from one ear as she smiled at the bus driver and handed him the money, before taking her ticket and starting up the aisle. Lexa was staring straight at her, trying to catch her attention at least a little bit. She hadn’t really needed to go through so much effort with the staring, because when the bus started forward Clarke was mid stride, losing her balance and tumbling sideways, landing straight on Lexa.

 

“I’m so sorry! Oh my gosh I didn’t even mean to do that, I-” She stopped short when she realised whose lap she was sitting on.

 

“We need to stop meeting like this Clarke, it’s becoming cliched.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Lexa grinned at her. “You can call me that if you _Really_  want to, though I do just prefer my mortal name.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“Well a hello wouldn’t be a bad start.”

 

Clarke grinned down at her. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Somebody had coughed uncomfortably behind them. Both cheeks flared red when they realised their position.

 

“I should probably-”

 

“Yeah I should-”

 

“Sorry again.” Clarke offered with a smile. She made a move to stand up when Lexa tugged gently on her wrist.

 

“You can sit beside me if you want, you don’t need to leave.”

 

Clarke paused for a second before sliding off Lexa’s lap and onto seat beside the window.

 

“If it’s any consolation, you fell over very gracefully.”

 

And so began her weekly adventure to Skymall. Every Wednesday she’d get on the bus, wait for Clarke, and they’d spend the next fifteen minutes talking about pointless things, such as old pets, favourite colours, if they sat in the old guys favourite seat before he got on the bus what would he do. Useless conversations that would leave them in stitches.

  
  


Lexa also found herself going on car rides with her new friends, taking day trips here and there, looking after them all when they all got far too drunk for their own good. She still finds herself smiling when she remembers one road trip in particular.

 

“Okay strap in guys!” Clarke called from the driver's seat.

 

“More like strap _on_. Ey? Am I right?” Raven joked, leaning in close to Lexa. The closer Clarke and Lexa became, the more ridiculous Ravens jokes were.

 

Lexa just stared at her flatly.

 

“You're no fun anymore! Clarke you’ve ruined her!”

 

“I’ve ruined no one Raven”

 

“Hey!  I’m fun! Clarke, tell them how fun I am!”

 

“She’s super fun guys. Like, so much fun, you don’t even know.”

 

“Wow, way to sound like you mean it.” Octavia smirked.

 

“I did mean it!”

 

Lexa leaned forward, “And how did you get to sit in the front anyway?”

 

“I’m Clarke’s favourite.”

 

“Bullshit.” mumbled Raven. “Besides, Lexa’s her girlfriend? shouldn’t she be favourite?”

 

“In what way does that count?” Octavia countered.

 

“What?!” Lexa and Clarke shouted together.

 

“We’re not-”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Lexa said.

 

“You’re even finishing each other's sentence!” Raven yelled”

 

“Are we?” Lexa asked. This was getting confusing.

 

“No we’re not. And neither of you are my favourite. Apart from Lexa, but that doesn’t make her my girlfriend.”

 

“Even if she was, you’d still prefer me.” Octavia stated, folding her arms.

 

Clarke groaned as she banged the back of her head repeatedly against her head rest. “Stoooooooooopp.”

 

“Or me!” Raven jumped in.

 

“Don’t make me turn this car around!”

 

Raven and Octavia instantly stopped. Lexa rose her eyebrows in surprise as she watched the two shrink down in their seats.

 

“I didn’t think that that was a legitimate threat?”

 

Raven glanced over at her. “It is, she’s done it before. four hours into the car journey. We no longer trust her.”

 

Clarke chuckled from the driver's seat.

 

“I’m a fantastic mother, just wait until I actually have kids!”

 

“And Lexa would make a fantastic father!” Raven added.

 

“Father?” Lexa asked.

 

“Well, society still doesn’t really agree with having two moms, so you’ve got to be a father I’m afraid.”

 

“You guys do know that we aren’t _dating_  Clarke added.

 

“You know a gay couple can get married in any state now, right?”

 

“Yes… and while that _is_  true, it doesn’t mean that people agree with it. So we’re trying our best to fit in with society here.”

 

“So I’d be a father?”

 

“Yep. And we’ll call you Lex for short.”

 

Lexa had to bite her tongue before she spilled that Clarke was already calling her that.

 

“Like Lex Luthor!” Octavia jumped in.

 

“The guy from Superman? The bald guy?”

 

“Exactly! I mean you’re rich, good looking, you fit the description.”

 

“Good looking? Lex Luthor?”

 

“Remember Octavia has a thing for guys with no hair.” Clarke said over her shoulder.

 

Octavia just glared at her.

 

“AND CLARKE’S CLARK KENT!!” Raven yelled”

 

“Lexa stop encouraging them.”

 

“I haven’t done anything!”

 

“But then they’re both dudes, we’re back to square one.”

 

“Clarke! You ARE ruining her!”

 

“Guys! I’m FUN!”

 

“Raven I swear to god I will this car around so fast-”

 

“We’re here!” Octavia sang, waiting until Clarke had parked before springing out the car, Raven chasing after her.

 

Lexa could hear Clarke sigh in relief.

 

“If it’s any consolation, if you can handle those two, you can handle anything.” Lexa said, smiling over at her.

 

Clarke grinned back at her. “Yeah, that’s what I tell myself when I’m in a tricky situation. Come on, apparently their opening up a new store inside, Grounders Cafe I think, named after that football team Lincoln was in.”

  
  


So Lexa wasn’t overly surprised when Clarke called her at three in the morning.

  
  


Lexa woke up to the sound of “Take me to Church” blaring from her phone. She smiled sadly at her favourite song as it called for her attention, before realising that she was just rudely awoken from her sleep.

 

Rolling over, she picked up her phone off the floor and tried to glare at the name that appeared in the bright light.

 

She answered the call from Blonde Disaster.

 

“Clarke, it’s three in the fucking morning. What do you want?” She said, her voice slightly raspy.  
  
There was silence on the end of the phone.

 

“Clarke? This isn’t funny, what’s wrong?

 

She can hear someone sniffing.

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Lexa.” Came a choked reply.

 

Lexa sat up, fear was starting to course through her body.

 

“Clarke, what’s wrong, where are you?”

 

Another silence

 

“Answer me.”

 

“I- I don’t know…”

 

“What don’t you know?” She pushed.

 

“I don’t know where I am, Lexa.” She could hear the alcohol in her voice. “I know I’m in your nice neighbourhood, but that’s about it!”

 

“Fuck.” Lexa swore as she jumped off the bed. She raced to her drawers and started looking for a jumper. “Do you at least know what street you’re on?”

 

“I… no.”

 

“Look for a sign or something, or describe your surroundings. Give me anything Clarke.”

 

“I don’t see a sign Lexa, there isn’t a single sign anywhere!” Clarke was starting to panic.

 

“Okay, calm down, what do you see?”

 

She could hear her breathing on the phone, shaky breaths were hitching in her throat before she replied. “I just see a load of houses, that’s it.”  
  
Lexa ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time and missing the last one, almost falling face first into the door.

 

“Mother fu- just walk to the end of the street, then tell me what you see.”

 

“Okay.” Came the broken reply.

 

She hurled herself out the door, slamming it shut behind her before standing still and looking around.

 

“I’m at the end of the street-”

 

Lexa put the phone on speaker and took off running down the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde.

 

“What do you see?” She called into the phone.

 

“I-I think I see a park?”

 

Lexa nearly fell over as she tried to change direction mid sprint, throwing a hand to the floor to catch herself before she lost complete balance, pushing herself off the ground to run back the way she had just come.

 

“Ah, shit!”

 

“Lexa?”

 

“I’m okay Clarke, don’t worry. I know where you are now, head to the park and I’ll meet you there!”

 

“What?! I’m not going in there!”

 

“It’s a safe neighbourhood, don’t worry.”

 

“No neighbourhood is safe!”  
  


“This one is, don’t worry. I’m ten minutes away, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“What if someone offers me drugs?”

 

“Refuse them. And then stall them, I’ll kick their ass as soon as I get there.”

 

Clarke sniffed. “If you’re sure…”

 

“Positive. I’m going to have to hang up if you want me to get there sooner, I can’t run and talk.”

 

She sounded as if she were crying again. “Okay…”

 

Lexa hated herself when she had to disconnect the call. Holding onto the phone with one hand and a jumper in the other, she took off down the street, running as fast as she could.

 

The park soon came into view, spurring her on faster.

 

She hurdled the low gate and took a moment to locate the drunken girl, quickly spotting her on a bench on the other side.

 

She blew out in relief, quickly jogging over to her.

 

“I don’t want any drugs.” Clarke called out weakly.

 

“It’s Lexa.”

 

“Prove it.” Her voice was shaking it.

 

“Shine your phone in my face Clarke.” Lexa said angrily. She had never dealt with someone this drunk, it was always up to Anya to sort out their mother. And Anya was never gentle about it.

 

As Clarke unlocked her phone, Lexa could see the tear tracks down her cheeks. She held up the phone, shaking slightly as she took in Lexa’s features. She dropped her hand and began crying again.

 

Hardening her heart, Lexa took a few steps forward. “Get up. I’m taking you home.”

 

“No!” Clarke called out.

 

“Yes. Get up.”

 

Clarke started shaking. “Lexa, I can’t.”

 

“Well you’re going to have to. Stop messing about, come on.”

 

“You’re being harsh!” She shouted.

 

“And you’re drunk” Lexa shouted back.

 

Clarke glared up at her. “You think I’m not aware of that? You think I don’t realise what a stupid mistake this was?” She buried her head in her hands and began sobbing.

 

Lexa felt her heart jolt inside. She decided to change her tactic. She crouched in front of the shorter girl, taking both her hands and holding on tight.

 

“Clarke.” She said softly, gaining her attention. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

 

“Yes you did!”

 

“Okay, yes, but that’s the only way I know how to deal with this. My sister always dealt with these situations. I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke sniffed before giving her a doubtful glance.

 

Lexa sighed and scooted a bit closer. “I… My mom used to get a drunk a lot, when my dad died.”

 

Clarke flinched.

 

“Anya would take care of me when she got like that, which was pretty much all the time. She was never gentle when trying to sort her out either. I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke succumbed to sobbing again, her chest heaving as she cried. Lexa got up onto the bench beside her and Clarke collapsed onto her lap.

 

Lexa sat frozen for a while before slowly rubbing the girls back, speaking to her softly.

 

“What’s the matter Clarke?”

 

“My dad.”

 

“What about him?” Lexa asked gently.

 

“He died. A long time ago.”

 

Clarke was trying her hardest to control herself, trying to speak without sobbing in the middle of it.

 

Lexa just sat there in silence as she waited for Clarke to continue, she wasn’t going to force her to say anything that she didn’t want to.

 

“He was in a car crash.”

 

This time it was Lexa who flinched.

 

“Both my dad and my brother died that night, they were both in that stupid fucking car, Lexa.”

 

Lexa sat quietly for a while, waiting to hear if Clarke had more to add. When nothing came she replied.

 

“I lost my parents in a car crash too.” She admitted.

 

Clarke sat upright  and stared at her. “You did?”

 

“Yeah. That’s how I can afford the house, I inherited it from them, a lot of money from them too. Enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life.”

 

“Why do you have a job then?”

 

“Because I still want to earn money, I can’t begin to describe how disappointed they’d be if I just sat back and enjoyed their money. I didn’t earn it, Clarke. I might be using it, but I’m using it to do up their house so that I can look after it.”

 

“That’s why you moved back here?”

 

“Yeah. That, and because I missed it here. This was my haven.”

 

Clarke considered Lexa’s words for a minute.

 

“I thought you said your dad died before your mom?”

 

“I’m adopted.” The words used to leave a bitter taste on her tongue, now it was sweet, now that she considered Indra and Gustus to be her family, no matter how different they could be.

 

“Oh…”

 

Lexa was used to that, she was used to people not knowing what to say.

 

“I was going to say sorry, but my brother was adopted and he said he hated it when people said that. So I’m not going to. Congratulations? Does that work here?”

 

Lexa laughed. “I’ll take it.”

 

Clarke had managed to slow her tears, and was now smiling sadly down at her hands. Lexa was forced to regard her in a new light. for the first time she saw just how strong Clarke Griffin really was. Not once had she thought that Clarke had been through any sort of trauma in her life, nor would she have thought that Clarke could have lost a father and a brother.

 

She noticed for the first time that Clarke hid it all behind smiles and jokes, behind a caring heart that was more intrigued about the other person than herself.

 

Clarke Griffin was the strongest, most selfless person she had ever had the privilege to meet. It was enough to make Lexa grin.Spending time with Clarke was fast becoming her favourite past-time, she looked forward to meeting up with her, just talking to her.

 

And that knowledge scared the shit out off her.

 

“Lexa?”

 

Clarke was looking at her.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about my parents.”

 

Clarke nodded. She reached out and took Lexa’s hand, locking their fingers together.

 

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

 

Lexa laughed. “It’s not like I could have just left you out here, no matter how much I wanted.” Which was very little.

 

They sat in silence again until Lexa could feel Clarke shivering. She realised that she had completely forgotten about the jumper, lying discarded on the ground in front of them.

 

She leaned forward to get it, noticing that Clarke’s hand went tighter, as if trying to hold her in place.

 

“Here.” She said, handing it over to her.

 

Clarke looked unsure. “I already have your top, I don’t want to steal any more clothing from you.”

 

“It’s not stealing. Think of it as a present, or even borrowing.”

 

“A present?”

 

“You can keep it if you want, I really don’t mind.”

 

Clarke looked at her, her blue eyes were staring hard into Lexa’s green.

 

She smiled to herself then, shaking her head lightly as she let go of Lexa’s hand to throw the jumper on. Once comfortably inside it and all settled down, she took up her hand again and leaned against her.

 

They sat like that for a while, just staring out at the park around them. Lexa hated having to break the silence.

 

“I think it’s time we get you home.”

 

“No. I wasn’t lying when I said I couldn’t go home. My mom would kill me. I’m not crying any more but I’m still a wreck. And very drunk.”

 

“What about taking you to Raven’s? Or Octavia’s?”

 

“Why do you think I called you? They would have killed me as well!”

 

Lexa’s heart dropped a little.

 

“So you only called me because you didn’t want to get in trouble?”

 

“No, you grump, I called you because I trusted you. And something told me you’d understand.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face.

 

She started to stand up, taking Clarke with her.

 

“I’m taking you home.”

 

“Lexa, I just said-”

 

“No. I’m taking you to my home, come on.”

 

Clarke let Lexa pull her up, locking their hands together again as they started walking.

 

She stopped halfway through climbing over the low fence and looked around.

 

“This really is a nice neighbourhood, I can understand why you’d miss it.”

 

“Uh huh.” Lexa replied, watching Clarke closely incase she lost her balance.

 

“So are you planning to stay for a while then?”

 

“I’m planning on spending the rest of my life here. I could never sell that house, no matter how desperate things might get.”

 

Clarke slipped forward off the fence, landing neatly in Lexa’s arms.

 

“Do you have a dog?” She gasped. “Or a cat?!”

 

“Clarke, you’ve been in my house, you know I don’t own an animal.”

 

“Have I ever asked before?”

 

Lexa laughed as she balanced the blonde on her own two feet. “No.” The walked in silence for a while. “I would like a cat though.”

 

Clarke smiled. “Same. What would you call it?”

 

Lexa thought for a moment. “Dynamo.”

 

She laughed, looking at Lexa strangely. “Really? Dynamo?”

 

“Yeah! You could call it Mo for short, do not tell me that that is not fucking adorable.”

 

“It kind of is actually, I think it’s pretty good.”

 

“Thank you! My sister argued with me for ages over the name. She thinks it would be a rubbish name.”

 

Clarke laughed again, leaning into Lexa, forcing her to wrap an arm around the shorter girls shoulders.

 

They walked in silence until they reached the front of Lexa’s house, the sight making Clarke relax noticeably further into Lexa.

 

“It’s such a nice house.”

 

Lexa laughed softly. “Indra would have liked you. She likes anyone who can appreciate a good house.”

 

“Well it’s beautiful.”

 

Lexa looked down at her. “Come on.” She coaxed, “Let’s get you to bed. You look exhausted.”

 

Clarke just nodded.

 

Getting her into bed wasn’t nearly as bad as Lexa had thought it would be. She was willing to let Lexa help her into pyjamas, and was more than happy to let her tuck a blanket around her. She kneeled down by the head of the bed, her head resting on her arms which were resting on the mattress. Clarke was playing with one of Lexa’s hands, her fingers trailing across top of Lexa’s. The taller girl was watching what Clarke was doing, only vaguely aware of how comfortable she was with this.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked softly.

 

“Yeah?” She whispered, her eyes glancing up to the Blonde Disaster’s.

 

“Thank you. It… it really means a lot… to be able to talk to you about my dad and brother. I really mean it.”

 

Lexa leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Anytime Clarke. Anytime.” And with that she stood and left, turning off the light and whispering a final “Goodnight.” Before closing the door.

 

She went downstairs to the living room and lay down on the couch, hands on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling.

  
_God. Dammit._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo!  
> Sorry for such a super long wait, my life has just been crazy busy and intense. Anyways! Thanks for all the love and comments, they definitely keep me going, so thank you so much! If you have any questions feel free to ask me them at thepristinelyungifted on tumblr and again, thanks for being patient and wonderful!


	5. Take Me To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events after the night before and a fun lil confrontation with the wonderful Bellamy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, you guys are pretty awesome for reading this far, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a super awesome day!

Waking up on your not so comfortable couch was one thing. Waking up on your not so comfortable couch, after being pretty sure you had slept in your bed the night before, was just down-right confusing.

 

Lexa groaned as she sat up, rubbing at her face with both hands as she tried to get rid of the grogginess. She lifted her phone up off the ground to look at the time, only to find that it was dead. She hadn’t plugged the damn charger into the damn socket. She groaned again as she stood up, stretching her arms into the air and curving her back, sighing happily as it cracked and clicked.

 

She checked her reflection in the mirror as she walked past it, stopping for a second to glare at the patterns the couch’s cushion had left on her face. She lifted her hand up to trace the red lines on her cheek. The indents were pretty deep, they would take ages to disappear entirely. 

 

She picked up her shoes on her way  to the stairs, annoyed that she had just left them in the middle of the hall. Indra would have had her head on a platter if she had been around to notice them.

 

At the top of the stairs she found another pair of shoes, these ones belonging to another person. 

 

Lexa frowned.  _ What the hell?  _

 

She made her way down the hall to her bedroom door, pushing it open and storming in before the events of the night before filled her mind, staggering her back a step like a blow to face. She looked in open astonishment as Clarke lay fast asleep on her bed, snuggly covered in Lexa’s hoodie and duvet, hair wildly splayed behind her.

 

Lexa’s heart was in her throat as she slowly crept backwards, eyes never straying from the woman in her bed. She bumped her shoulder on the door as she backed up, letting out a quiet swear. Clarke mumbled a little, before snuggling deeper into the hoodie and falling back into silence. 

 

Lexa closed the door after her, standing in front of it for a while, trying to listen out for any noise. When all remained quiet she turned and fled down the stairs, swinging around the bottom and back into the living room. It all still faintly smelled of fresh paint. She stood there for a while too, trying to gather her thoughts together. 

 

There’s a woman in her bed. A very attractive woman. Luckily a woman she knows pretty well, otherwise this would all be fairly embarrassing. Clarke had told her a lot about her past last night, and Lexa wasn’t sure on how Clarke would react to that. She would be hungry. What would she eat?

 

Lexa snapped her fingers as a thought occurred to her, immediately regretting such a dorky action. But she knew what to do.

 

Pancakes.

 

She walked through to the kitchen, deciding to ignore her morning routine for once, and started looking for the right ingredients. She was grateful to herself for getting her act together a week earlier, and buying a whole bunch of groceries. 

 

She had started pouring some batter onto the pan when the house phone went off, causing her to jump and loudly drop the bowl onto the counter. She swore again as she ran into the living room, stubbing her toe on the leg of the coffee table. She hopped on one leg the rest of the way to the phone, wrenching it off the wall and bringing it to her ear.

 

“Fucking shitter dick!” She whispered savagely down the speaker. 

 

“Well good morning to you too, sunshine.” Came a voice down the line.

 

Lexa paused.

 

“Anya?”

 

“You’re damn right it’s Anya! I told you to call me last night and you didn’t! Now  _ I’ve  _ got to pay for this call!”

 

“Poor you.” she replied dryly, leaning on the wall and rubbing her toe.

 

“Oh shush. At least you earn money, little miss author.”

 

“I haven’t even finished that book yet.”

 

“Yeah but you still tell everyone it’s a job so I’m only playing along!”

 

Lexa sighed. “What do you want Anya, I’m sort of busy.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“...Breakfast…”

 

“What kind?”

 

“...Pancakes…”

 

“You’ve got a girl in your bed!”

 

Lexa whipped her round to look for her sister. “How the hell-”

 

“You never make pancakes! You always eat your healthy cereal shit!”

 

“It’s not shit, it’s good.” she mumbled.

 

“Don’t change the subject, who did you bang?”

 

“My, isn’t the weather wonderful?”

 

“Different places Lexa. Was it the one with the stupid name? Clarke? Did you finally do the do with You Know Who?!”

 

“That’s voldemort, so I absolutely did not. And she’s only sleeping in my bed, I slept down on the couch.”

 

“Wow, was she that bad?”

 

“Anya, you’re infuriating to talk to!”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re looking after yourself, that’s all. I’m just being a protective big sister!”

 

“By asking who I’m sleeping with?”

 

“I don’t want your heart broken again, that’s all.”

 

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

 

“But you did.”

 

She heard Anya sigh down the phone. “Look. Costia would be upset if she knew that you were completely avoiding talking about her.”

 

“Yeah, well, Costia’s dead, so she doesn’t really get a say on what I talk about.”

 

“Jesus Alexandria, chill out.”

 

“Oh don’t ‘Alexandria’ me.”

 

“So it sounds like you really like this girl then, huh?” Anya replied quickly.

 

Lexa frowned. “As a friend.. And what of it?”

 

“I don’t know, I’m just glad you’re  finally over Costia, I didn’t think you’d ever be fine after what happened.”

 

“I’m not  _ over _ her, I’m just trying to move on.”

 

“Well it sounds like you’re doing a great job, you’ve managed to fall in love with this Clarke girl, so that’s something at least. Maybe you’ll be able to talk about the accident finally.”

 

“I don’t Love her, Anya.” Lexa all but growled down the phone.

 

“Oh don’t start that ‘love is weak’ bullshit with me! Loving someone doesn’t make you weak Lexa!”

 

“You don’t know what you’re on about, you’ve never had a reason to be weak.”

 

“Really? You don’t think I’ve ever lost someone I cared about?”

 

“Sure, you’ve had the odd break up.”

 

“I’m not talking about getting over a crush.”

 

“Well I don’t really know about any other significant ‘heartbreak’ you’ve had in your life.” 

 

Lexa was being cruel and unfair, she knew that, but she told Anya to never speak to her of love and now she had crossed the line.

 

“Mom left me too!” Came the angry yell. “Stop thinking that you’re the only one who got hurt, because you weren’t! I lost my mom too! In fact I even knew what she was like before shit happened! I knew mom before she found alcohol! All you had was  _ ME _ .”

 

Lexa glared at her phone before whispering a harsh “Fuck you.” And hanging up.

 

She spun round when she heard an awkward cough behind her.

 

“That was a pretty heated argument there.”

 

Lexa relaxed when she saw Clarke leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Yeah. It was just my sister. We’ll get over it.”

 

“You sure? I’m here to talk to, if you need it.”

 

“We’re sisters, we fall out all the time. We’ve ended conversations much harsher than that one.”

 

Clarke nodded.

 

“But thank you, all the same.” Lexa added, trying to reassure her.

 

“No problem.” She smiled. 

 

Lexa gestured towards the kitchen. “I um, I contemplated making pancakes, but I can’t cook to save my life, so uhh…”

 

Clarke smiled as she stepped forward,lifting a hand to Lexa’s cheek and lightly touched the pattern still left there.

 

“You know you didn’t have to sleep on the couch, right?”

 

Lexa fought the urge to lean into her hand. “Yeah, I know. But you were wasted and I didn’t want you to freak out over waking up in the same bed.”

 

Clarke opened her mouth to respond when the fire alarm started screeching. 

 

“God dammit.”

 

“You left one in the pan?!”

 

“I got distracted!”

 

“Go turn it off!”

 

Lexa ran through to the kitchen and yanked the pan away from the cooker, the blackened pancake flying onto the floor.

 

Clarke had been close behind and grabbed a tea towel before flapping it at the alarm, trying to clear the smoke away as the other woman ran around and wrenched open windows and doors.

 

“I can’t believe you!”

 

“The phone went off, I got distracted!”

 

“So you just left it?!”

 

The alarm finally stopped, and clarke let her arms drop with a huff. 

 

Lexa looked over at her as she tried to contain her smile.

 

“You weren’t joking about cooking, where you?”

 

She couldn’t hold it in any longer, Lexa’s laughter bubbled around the room as Clarke bent over to pick up the charcoaled pancake with a finger and thumb, her own laughter starting to spill out.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you!” she laughed for the third time. 

 

“It was an accident, douche bag!” Lexa laughed, holding onto her stomach.

 

Clarke threw the pancake at her, laughing all the harder as Lexa caught it mid air and threw it right back.

 

After a couple of minutes of laughing, throwing the blackened pancake and exchanging insults, Lexa finally collapsed onto the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

 

Clarke joined her, sliding down to sit cross legged, holding a hand to her forehead as she fought to get her breath back.

 

When all was calm, she just sat there and looked at the pancake before chucking it to the side, a soft smile lingering on her face. “We’re so cliche.” She said.

 

Lexa huffed another laugh, “I have no idea what you are talking about, we’re perfectly…” she struggled for a word, “We’re something, I guess.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, trying to look at everything else but each other.

 

“So uh, my friend Bellamy is throwing a little party tonight, it’s just like a get together, and he’ll be the only one there that you haven’t met yet, and he said that you’re more than welcome to come! If you want to, that is. But it’s fine if you don’t, I mean, you had a crappy night and all-”

 

“Clarke. I’d like to come, don’t worry.”

 

She let out an explosive breath. “Good! good.” She nodded for a few seconds “I kind of rambled on there, sorry.”

 

Lexa smiled, “It’s fine. I know I’m intimidating, I’ve been told so before.”

 

Clarke smiled back at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s not quite it.” She ignored the questioning look from Lexa and stood up, offering her hand down to her.

 

“Come on! I’ll show you how to make  _ actual _  pancakes and not,” She gestured to the black mess, ”whatever that is.”

  
  


\---------

  
  
  


Lexa pulled up outside the house, glancing over at Clarke to check that it was the right one.

 

“How did you know?” She asked as she undid her seatbelt.

 

“I threatened him once, when we were kids.”

 

“You threatened him.”

 

“He beat up my best friend!”

 

“Who?”

 

“Lincoln.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yup.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“Don’t you dare! that’s my duty.”

 

“Tonight’s going to be interesting…”

 

Lexa paused. “You told him who I was, right?”

 

Clarke looked sheepish. “Not quite. I just said it was a friend…”

 

Lexa banged her head back against the headrest a couple of times. “You’re kidding me.” He’s going to kick me straight out.”

 

“No he won’t he’s not like that anymore, and I won’t let him. Besides, the idea of teenage Lexa threatening someone like Bellamy is kind of adorable!”

 

“Absolutely not. It should be terrifying.”

 

“Yeah, you keep thinking that.” Clarke grinned as she patted the other’s cheek.

 

Lexa followed her out the car, locking it as she walked up to Bellamy’s door. Clarke grinned at her before knocking confidently on the door.

 

She could feel her heart in her throat. She shouldn’t be this nervous, but this is one of  _ Clarke’s  _ friends, and for some reason unknown to her, she just really really really wanted to impress Clarke. Like a lot.

 

A tall man, with shaggy hair answered at the knock, a huge grin covering his face.

 

“I told them you’d come!” He shouted, engulfing her in a bear hug, not much different from how Lincoln would hug Lexa. “And you brought your friend too!” He noticed, his grin still firmly in place.

 

Lexa cleared her throat before offering her hand. “Yeah, hi, I’m-”

 

“You made it!”

 

A short shadow came bounding out the door and straight into Clarke’s arms, knocking her back a few steps, followed by a slightly slower Raven.

 

“Jesus O, stop trying to kill me.”

 

“We were so worried!” The shorter woman shouted, smacking Clarke’s arm.

 

“Ow.”

 

“You just disappeared! Where the hell did you go?”

 

“I just went for a walk…”

 

“And called me, so I drove her home.” Lexa supplied.

 

Octavia’s eyes snapped to hers in suspicion.

 

“Yeah. I ended up in her neighbourhood.”

 

“And called me in the middle of the night.”

 

“So she came to pick me up.”

 

“And I took her home.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Oh my god stop, you two make my face hurt.” Raven said, taking Lexa by the arm and hauling her into the house.

 

Octavia followed after with a tight grip on Clarke.

 

Lexa nearly wet herself when she heard bellamy talking to Octavia. 

 

“She seems familiar…”

 

“You have no idea big brother.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Lexa rounded the corner to find Lincoln sitting awkwardly on the chair, back straight as he just stared down at his hands. His whole demeanor seemed to relax when Lexa stepped inside, a grin spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Thank god. Does he know yet?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “He doesn’t remember me.”

 

Bellamy came into the room then, smiling at everyone. Lexa’s chest was starting to feel unbelievably tight.

 

“Anyone want a drink?”

 

Everyone started nodding and calling out alcoholic drinks as Bellamy rolled his eyes. He went to walk through to the kitchen when he caught Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Want a drink too…?”

 

“Lexa.” She supplied.

 

“Lexa.” he repeated with a nod. He went to walk away but froze and did a double take.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Lexa offered a smile. “Well, you’re still alive aren’t you? that counts for something, right?”

 

Octavia burst into laughter. “I’ve always wondered why you were so scared of Lincoln!”

 

“You threatened my sister too!” Bellamy said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“To be fair, you did beat up my friend.”

 

“Then you beat  _ Me _  up!”

 

“I’d argue that that was a fair beating though.”

 

He just grunted in reply, glaring hard at her.

 

“Look,” Lexa said, taking a step forward, “Let’s just forget about it, it was a long time ago-”

 

“Not that long.”

 

“Over a decade, Bellamy, I was ten. Come on, we’re adults now.” She extended her hand and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Please.” Lincoln jumped in, “This is awkward enough, let’s put it behind us Bel.”

 

Bellamy’s shoulders sagged. “I really am sorry, you know? I’m not proud.”

 

“We figured.” Lexa said, taking a step closer.

 

“We forgave you that day, man, everyone does stupid shit.”

 

Bellamy smiled gratefully, taking Lexa’s hand, and then Lincoln’s. “Fine. No more of this awkward shit, I’m exhausted from it.”

 

The whole room exhaled.

 

“That was fucking intense.” Raven said, pretending to wipe sweat from her brow and flicking it away.

 

Everyone laughed, the tension instantly disappearing from the room.

 

“So!” Bellamy clapped his hands together. “Lexa! drink?”

 

She shook her head, “No thanks, I’m driving.”

 

“Cool cool, I’ll get you a soda.”

 

Everyone got settled back into their seats, exchanging smiles and small talk. They were all quite happy just sitting like that, enjoy the peace that comes with being with good friends.

 

“Lexa. Have I ever told you about the time that Bellamy saved my life?” Raven asked from her place upside down on the couch.

 

Lexa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “No…”

 

“Well then! Story Time people!”

 

Raven swung her legs back down to the ground as she turned over, leaning down a little to fix the trouser leg over her brace.

 

“It was just me, all on my own, in the middle…” She paused for dramatic effect, “Of a forest.”

 

Everyone sighed and leaned back in their seats.

 

“A forest, Raven?”

 

“Yes Clarke, a forest, it was terrifying. I was all on my own-”

 

“Then where was Bellamy?”

 

“On his way-”

 

“To the forest? In the middle of nowhere?”

 

“Yes! to a forest in the middle of nowhere, shut up. So there I was, going on a nice little walk, just to clear my head and get some fresh air, when pain EXPLODED through my leg! It turns out… I had stood in a bear trap.”

 

“In a forest.”

 

“Yes Clarke, in a fucking forest! Shut up! So anyway, I screamed, and screamed, for someone to come and help me, but no one was there…”

 

“Who laid the traps?”

 

“Irrelevant.” 

 

“It’s not irrelevant, you can sue!”

 

“Irrelevant! So I waited, and waited, and  _ finally  _ our hero arrives and wrenches the trap open.”

 

Lexa glanced at Bellamy who only raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

 

...“I was literally saved by the bell.”

 

“Get out.” Clarke replied.

 

“Clarke I-”

 

“Go outside. Right now. You’re on time out Reyes.”

 

“Clarke!” 

 

“Now, Raven!”

 

“No one appreciates me.” Raven muttered as she slammed the door behind her.

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


“Take me to work!”

 

“Claaaaaaaarke. Stop this!”

 

“I’ll sparkle like a dog at the shrine of your light!”

 

“You’re ruining this song for me, woman!”

 

Clarke huffed. “Well fine!”

 

A minute of silence followed.

 

“...Let it snow…”

 

“No! We aren’t going through that one again!”

 

“rude.”

 

Another minute.

 

“at my show on Monday, I was hoping someday, you’d be on your way to better things-” 

 

“Please get this one right.”

 

“It’s not about your makeup, or how you try to shake up, to these tiresome baby jeans.”

 

Lexa growled. “PAPER. DREAMS. HOW- WHAT- HOW ON EARTH DOES ‘BABY JEANS’ MAKE SENSE?!”

 

Clarke just grinned at her. “embrace it Lexa, songs don’t have to make sense!”

 

“yes they do! they absolutely do!”

 

Lexa pulled up outside Clarke’s house, finally able to get rid of the blonde.

 

“What? we’re here already?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But I was having such a good time!”

 

“At least one of us was.”

 

“Lexa come in!”

 

“I can’t Clarke, it was awkward enough meeting your mom the first time.”

 

“She’s probably not even home.”

 

“Her car is right there, she’s home Clarke.”

 

“But Lexaaaaaaaaa. I’m too druuuuuuuuuuunk.”

 

“Dear God.” She whispered.

 

Unclipping her seatbelt, Lexa got out of the car and walked round to Clarke’s side, opening the door for her.

 

“I swear to God, if I have to make up an excuse for you again…”

 

“No! not at all! Mom basically expects you to bring me home now.”

 

“She does?”

 

“You have done a lot this month.” Clarke supplied.

 

Lexa was shocked when she realised just how many times she had taken Clarke home.

 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.”

 

“Let it snow!”

 

“No!”

 

Lexa clamped a hand over her mouth and gave her a fierce stare. “Do NOT put me through that again.”

 

When Clarke’s only reply was to laugh, Lexa picked her up in a fireman’s lift and started taking her to her house, trying not smile at Clarke’s scream and loud laughter.

 

After she had wrestled Clarke into her room, Lexa turned to leave, only to her arm caught by Clarke’s hand.

 

“Don’t go.” She whispered.

 

“I have to, I’ve got to get home.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Lexa froze. “What?”

 

Lexa held her breath as Clarke came closer, her eyes already closed as she leaned in.

 

“Clarke, this isn’t the time or the place-“

 

“Just shut up and kiss me Lexa. Please.”

 

Her legs went weak. “Clarke…”

 

Clarke leaned closer, her breath smelled slightly of alcohol as her lips brushed Lexa’s. Lexa’s breath hitched in her throat as Clarke put one hand on her waist.

 

A bang from outside the door brought Lexa spinning back down to Earth, snapping her mind back to attention. She took a step back and, after putting her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, she pushed her back slightly and gave her a hard look.

 

“You need to go to sleep.”

 

“It’ just my mom going to bed! She won’t know!”

 

“Clarke. You’re drunk. Bed.”

  
“Uuuuuuuugh.” Clarke groaned as she climbed onto the foot of her bed. instead of lying down like a normal human does, she sat on her knees and glared at Lexa.

  
Lexa sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

  
Clarke glared at her. “You sigh a lot. Far too much.”

  
“It’s something that I use when I lack words for a situation. This is a situation that I am definitely lacking words for.”

  
“Okay, I am far too drunk to understand what you just said. Say it slower maybe. Hell, sing it?”

  
“No. I’m not singing.”

  
“UUUUUUUUGH” Clarke groaned as she face planted her pillow. 

  
Lexa stared at her until she heard a delayed and muffled “Oooooooow.” Coming from the drunken mess. 

  
She rolled her eyes. “Are you comfortable at least?”

  
“No.”

  
“Fantastic. Come on, let’s cover you up.” She reached down and grabbed a corner of her duvet before gently pulling it up and over her shoulders. She turned towards the door as quietly as she could, reaching out for the handle when she heard, “Please don’t go.”

  
“I can’t stay Clarke.”

  
“Yes you can.”

 

“I can’t”

  
“You can.”

  
“This is childish now.”

  
“ _ You’re _ childish now.”

  
Lexa considered sighing again but decided against it.

  
“Fine. I’ll sleep on the floor. I need something to wear though, I don’t want to sleep in this.” she plucked loosely at her shirt.

  
“Pyjamas are in the third drawer up.” Clarke mumbled through her pillow. Lexa walked over to her chest of drawers and opened them, pulling out a tank top and loose pyjama bottoms.

  
Next she grabbed a cushion from Clarke’s bed and threw it on the floor before crawling down beside it. The floor was uncomfortable and hard on her back as she lay there, staring up at the patterned ceiling. What was wrong with her? She knew this wasn’t a good idea, she didn’t want to give Clarke the wrong impression. She didn’t want Clarke thinking there was something between them. Clarke deserved much better than her.  Although… would it have been that bad? Kissing her? A peck wouldn’t have hurt anyone, would it?

  
She looked over at Clarke when she saw a mass of Blonde hair fall over the side of the bed. 

 

Clarke was staring at her, her blue eyes causing Lexa’s heart rate to pick up. “You know, it’s perfectly acceptable to sleep in the same bed, you don’t HAVE to sleep on the floor, that’s just being a little ridiculous. And stupid.”

  
“I know, but I am happy here, do not worry. And it is not stupid either, your behaviour right now is stupid though.”

  
“You’re always so formal. Just get on the damn bed,” Clarke raised an eyebrow as she said,  

“Stupid.”

  
“Clarke! If I have to tell you to go to sleep one more time, I’ll… I’ll.” Lexa struggled for words.

  
“You’ll what? SIGH at me? Oh heavens no!”

  
Lexa glared at her. “I’ll get your mother. Don’t doubt me on this.”

  
Clarke’s smile fled, leaving her pouting at Lexa. Actually pouting, sticking out her bottom lip and making it quiver.

  
“You’re seriously not pouting at me right now, stop.”

  
“It works for Octavia!”

  
“Octavia can pull it off! You don’t have the lips for it. Or the practice. From what I’ve seen, her pout is the only way she can win an argument against her brother. And they argue a lot.”

  
Lexa opened her mouth again to carry on, but Clarke shut her up with “Stop thinking about my lips, perv.”

  
“I… Wait… That’s all you got out of that?”

  
_ Smooth. Good job Lexa. A-fucking-star. Passed with flying colours on that one. Tell her you’re tired dumb ass, just get her to stop talking. _

  
“Please Clarke, I’m really tired, promise me you’ll go to sleep now?”

  
“Fine! Whatever makes you happy! You could knock me unconscious for all I care!”

  
“It’s tempting.” Lexa muttered under her breath.

  
Clarke rolled over, her back to Lexa’s as she tried to sleep. Soon her breathing changed and Lexa almost cried with relief. She went to roll over too, but found that the floor was too hard to give her any comfort on her side.She rolled onto her back again and stared at the ceiling.

 

She tried willing herself to sleep, she tried counting to a thousand, she tried rolling over again and again, but no matter what she did, her thoughts always ended up on Clarke, or this stupid hard flooring. Eventually she glanced up at the bed, and the soft mattress that was ever so slightly calling her name.

  
A few hours wouldn’t be so bad, would it? It’s not like Clarke will be getting up early anyway, she’ll never know.

_  
_ Rolling onto her front, Lexa slowly lifted herself onto her feet, being careful not to make a noise and wake up the sleeping girl. 

  
_ This is ridiculous,  _ thought as she creeped across the room.  _ I’m creeping, this is weird and I should probably stop.  _ But she didn’t. She carried on, gently lifting the covers and climbing in. Clarke started mumbling.

  
_ shit shit shit shit shit _

  
Lexa froze, staring intently as Clarke rolled over and fell back asleep, muttering to herself 

about some nonsense.

  
She started moving again, trying her damned best to not wake Clarke up.

  
Finally settled down, she pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and rolled over, her back to the blonde, and closed her eyes.

  
“Told you it wasn’t so bad.”   
  


Well. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! THEY NEARLY KISSED?!  
> please tell me if you thought that was written badly, I'm on the fence about it.  
> However! I've had that bit written for ages, I've been so excited to post it!  
> Again, the songs might have been a bit too British, but you should still look them up, they're great song. Heck they might not even be British, just ignore me.  
> I decided to finally post another chapter because I'm ill again (WHAT'S YOUR ISSUE IMMUNE SYSTEM??) and have tonnes and tonnes of time on my hand, so I thought I might as well! Chapter 6 will probably be up pretty soon too! Sorry the chapters have huge gaps between them as well, but I hope this is worth the wait at least!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! 
> 
> My tumblr is greatchieftainothepuddinrace.tumblr.com  
> (don't judge me, I'm proud of that url...)
> 
> I'm more than happy to answer any questions you have!  
> Have a great day!


End file.
